Antihéroe
by brudark
Summary: Un día Fionna tiene un encuentro totalmente inesperado, ella tratara de averiguar mas sobre él, pero lo que no sabe es que eso la puede llevar a la perdición, mientras tanto él trata de lidiar con su pasado y no dejara que nadie se meta en su camino
1. No soy un héroe

Obviamente Hora de aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen, **PERO ESTE FIC Y SU HISTORIA SON COMPLETAMENTE MIOS**, cualquier similitud con otro Fic es mera coincidencia (causalidad)

No soy un héroe

* * *

**Tierras de Aaa**

Para muchos una escena en la que un montón de ogros, trols, orcos, lobos, criaturas extrañas e incluso un monstruo gigante que ataca un reino sin razón alguna, sería extraño para cualquiera, pero no para cierto par de chicas que ya habían dedicado gran parte de su vida a esto

Este día no era la excepción, cierto grupo de hombres lobos carniceros decidió atacar a una indefensa aldea de duendes, y sus motivos no eran simplemente aterrorizarlos si no comérselos

Los duendecillos corrían a todas direcciones intentando escapar, pero esto era inútil, toda la aldea ya había sido rodeada y lentamente hacían que los duendes se agruparan en un solo sitio

Los hombres lobos carniceros no eran una especia que conociera la compasión, una especie de lobos que puede caminar en sus patas traseras y usaban armas de filo en sus patas delanteras, cualquier cosa que se moviera era una presa y ante los ojos de estos, los duendecillos parecían un delicioso bocado

-muy bien, entonces ¿quién será el primero?- hablo uno de los lobos mientras amenazaba con un enorme cuchillo de carnicero

-USTEDES IDIOTAS- se escucharon un par de gritos provenientes del techo de una casa de duende

Los lobos rápidamente voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, pero al momento de poner su vista en el lugar de procedencia del grito no vieron nada

-NYAAAAA- En su lugar solo escucharon un aullido de dolor proveniente de un de sus compañeros lobos

Todos voltearon en la dirección del chirrido, pero ahora lo que vieron fue algo que nunca esperaron

Uno de los lobos había sido aplastado por algo gigante dejándolo inconsciente y detrás de este se encontraba una gata que caminaba en sus dos patas traseras, de color blanco con grandes manchas cafés claras y encogiendo lo que parecía un enorme brazo

-¿pero qué hiciste maldita?- le grito uno de los lobos a la gata

-NYAAAA- chillo otro de los lobos pero esta vez del lado contrario

Nuevamente voltearon para ver de qué se trataba, así observaron a otro compañero lobo que había sido cortado del pecho provocándole un severo dolor

Esta vez se trataba de una chica humana, alta, piernas firmes y torneadas, cintura delgada, un busto que le hacía resaltar aún más su llamativa figura y un enorme cabello que caía casi hasta sus rodillas, además de que vestía un conjunto de playera, falda corta azul del mismo color solo que mas oscuro lo cual hacia resalar su increíble figura de 18 años, zapatillas negras, un par de calcetas largas que llegaban más arriba de sus rodillas y por ultimo un gorro de conejo que caía por su espalda

-muy bien, aremos esto por la buenas o por las malas- dijo la chica humana con un tono de confianza mientras apuntaba con una espada de cristal rosa en su mano derecha

-malditas, ATAQUEN- grito uno de los lobos, así de inmediato la mitad de lobos se lanza a atacar al gato, mientras la otra mitad a la humana

-con que por las malas ¿eh?, me parece perfecto- murmuro la chica mientras veía como un grupo de cuatro lobos se acercaban hacia ella

Uno de los lobos que se lanzó a la chica intento cortarla con un hacha mientras los otros tres iban detrás de él

La humana bloqueo con facilidad su ataque usando su espada con la mano derecha, después con la mano izquierda sujeto la muñeca derecha del lobo

La chica dio un giro alrededor del lobo para acercarse a los que tenía detrás de él, haciendo un movimiento rápido con su espada le dio un profundo corte al lobo que tenia de frente

La cortada fue desde la cintura hasta el hombro del lado opuesto, con esto el hombre lobo quedo fuera de combate

Aun no dejaba de sujetar al lobo anterior de la muñequera cuando el siguiente se acercó lo suficiente para atacar

La rubia bloqueo su ataque y con el mismo impulso abrió una grieta en la defensa de su oponente la cual aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula usando la empuñadora de su espada, lo cual simplemente lo noqueo

El cuarto lobo salto por encima de la chica para atacarla desde arriba, pero ella giro alrededor del lobo que aun sujetaba, una vez frente de él lo pateo tan fuerte que salió volando haciéndolo chocar con el que estaba en el aire

Ambos lobos cayeron al suelo, uno sobre el otro, y antes de poderse levantar sintió como sus hombros derechos habían sido perforados por la espada de la chica

Una vez clavados al suelo con la espada, la chica miro a su compañera gata la cual estaba rodeada de 5 lobos inconscientes y completamente aplanados

-Cake ¿estás bien?- pregunto la chica

-no te preocupes hermanita, no tuve ningún problema con estos- respondió la gata

La chica soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que su compañera estaba en perfecto estado, así que volteo su mirada al par de lobos que tenía debajo de ella

-Escúchenme bien si volvemos a verlos molestar, atemoriza o dañar a otro duende, no les aseguro que los deje marcharse con vida- amenazo la chica con un tono de voz muy serio a la cual los lobos asintieron con miedo

Después de eso Fionna retiro su espada y dejo que los lobos se marcharan

Tanto la gata como la humana vieron como aquellos lobos que aun podían ponerse de pie, se llevaron a sus compañeros inconscientes arrastrando

-no olvidaremos esto, ya nos vengaremos- amenazo uno de los lobos antes de retirarse

-no se preocupen, estaremos dispuestas de darles otra paliza cuando gusten- devolvió la amenaza la gata

Una vez que los lobos se fueron todos los duendes comenzaron a alabar a sus salvadoras

Después de eso ambas chicas decidieron viajar al dulce reino para notificarle los sucesos al dulce príncipe quien fue quien les encargo buscar a esos molestos lobos que ya habían aterrorizado varias aldeas anteriormente

Ambas chicas caminaban con total normalidad, pero la mente de la chica divagaba, cosa que Cake se dio cuenta

-¿Fionna?- le hablo la gata, pero la chica no respondió, -¡Fionna!- la llamo más fuerte pero al igual no respondo, -¡FIONNA!- esta vez grito y la humana reacciono

-¿eh?, ¿Qué pasa Cake?- pregunto distraída

-hacer, ahora ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?, ¿acaso es ese Flame Prince que te molesta otra vez, o es Marshall?-

-¿Qué?, no, no, no- respondió nerviosa la chica, -¿por qué crees que todo gira a través de mis decepciones amorosas?- le cuestione la chica

-está bien, no te alteres, pero dime entonces en ¿Qué estabas pensando?-

-mmm, nada importante, solo que tengo el presentimiento de que algo fuera de lo normal va a ocurrir-

-¿enserio?, yo creo que deberías relajarte por un tiempo, has estado trabajando de más últimamente-

-¿Qué?- pregunto exaltada la humana, -estoy en perfectas condiciones, así que no hay de qué preocuparse-

-si tú lo dices- dijo la gata en tono sarcástico

**Una vez dentro del dulce reino**

-Fionna, Cake, que bueno es verlas de vuelta y tan rápido- dijo el príncipe hecho de goma de mascar rosa que tenía una bata blanca de laboratorio

-gracias Gumball, ya no hicimos cargo de aquellos hombres lobos carniceros-

-¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendido el príncipe, -valla que fue rápido-

-así somos nosotras- dijo con orgullo la gata

-algún otro pedido que quieras que realice- le pregunto Fionna a Gumball

-a decir verdad no- contesto el príncipe, -ya han cumplido todos los encargos de los reinos, prácticamente no hay ningún trabajo que tengan que realizar por ahora, ¿por qué no se toman el día libre?-

-¿enserio?- Pregunto alegremente la gata con brillo en los ojos

-sí, no se preocupen, si ocurre algo les avisare de inmediato-

Entonces Gumball se retiró nuevamente a su laboratorio dejando a Cake y Fionna solas

-perfecto, en ese caso hoy te preparare la cenar- dijo alegre la gata

-¿eh?, ¿enserio?, pero ¿Qué pasa con tus hijos?- le pregunto Fionna a su hermana

-no te preocupes, ellos están con sus abuelos paternos en la dimensión de cristal, así que estaré libre un par de días-

-entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?- dijo la humana mientras jalaba a su hermana del brazo

Fionna estaba muy emocionada, desde que Cake era madre había vivido sola en la casa del árbol por lo que le alegro tener compañía esta vez

Cake y Fionna caminaron hasta su casa del árbol, la noche había caído temprano pero ya casi llegaban a su destino

De un momento a otro Cake sujeto bruscamente a Fionna impidiendo que siquiera avanzando a lo cual Fionna se sorprendió

-¿Qué sucede Cake?- pregunto la humana

-nos han rodeado- respondió la gata en un tono serio

En ese momento salieron de la oscuridad aproximadamente 30 hombres lobos carniceros

-así que vinieron por venganza ¿eh?, en ese caso los are pedazos otra vez- dijo la gata mientras tomaba su posición de combate y mientras la humana saco su espada, ambas dispuestas a pelear

-en verdad los gatos pueden ver en la oscuridad, pero apuesto que no vieron eso- dijo uno de los lobos mientras apuntaba al suelo en donde Cake y Fionna estaban paradas

Ambas chicas voltearon a suelo y lo único que lograron distinguir fueron un par de esferas plateadas de las cuales empezaron a salir un gas anaranjado, el cual les fue imposible evadir

El gas fue respirado tanto por la gata y la humana y de inmediato comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor en sus pechos, nariz y ojos

-¿les gusta?- hablaba uno de los lobos el cual parecía ser el líder, -es una pequeña combinación de azufre y gas pimienta, irrita a niveles extremos las vías respiratorias, los pulmones y los ojos-

La visión tanto de Fionna y Cake se volvió borrosa, les dolía respirar y prácticamente quedaron paralizadas mientras se retorcían en el suelo

-hoy dañaron severamente a 10 de mis compañeros, además que se interpusieron en atrapar la cena de toda la manada, pero no importa, nos comeremos a las dos a cambio- dicho esto, el los lobos comenzaron a aullar a cielo nocturno

Una vez que terminaron de aullar comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a sus presas

-C…Cake- murmuro la chica al no poder hacer nada

-Fi…Fionna- murmuro la gata

No importa cuanto lo intentara, ambas no podían moverse en lo más mínimo, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era nada más que cerrar los ojos y esperar un milagro, pero ambas sabían que no tenían forma de salir de esa situación

Con los ojos cerrados solo podían escuchar las pisadas de los lobos en el pasto, los pequeños gruñidos por parte de los lobos, el sonido inconfundible del metal chocando y el aullido de dolor por parte de varios lobos

"espera" pensó Fionna, "¿aullidos de dolor?"

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos los cuales ya se habían aclarado un poco, y vio como el pasto en al que se encontraba teñido de color rojo sangre

Rápidamente la humana volteo a ver a su hermana y noto que aún estaba inmóvil en el suelo pero en perfecto estado

Ahora su mirada se dirigió hacia donde procedía el sonido del metal chocante, pero lo único que noto ver era que los lobos estaban peleando contra un sujeto que veía envuelto en una capa blanca con gorro

Fionna forzó más su vista y vio que aquel sujeto portaba una espada de color rojo en forma de cruz, con la cual se defendía de los ataques de los hombres lobos y a la vez los despedazaba literalmente a una increíble velocidad

Al número de lobos decenio brutalmente hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos

La capa blanca que portaba aquella persona se volvió roja, después de unos segundos ya solo quedaban 2 hombres lobos

Fionna ya se podía mover, al parecer el efecto del gas ya había pasado, pudo notar que aquella persona había dejado esparcidos por todas partes los restos de los lobos, a la vista de la chica eso era más de lo que podía tolerar de sadismo

De pronto la chica sintió que alguien la sujetó con fuerza del cuello, un hombre lobo la había tomado del cuello mientras amenazaba cortárselo con un cuchillo de carnicero

-ahora deja tu espada- dijo el líder de los lobos quien era el que sujetaba a Fionna

La persona encapuchada lanzo su espada altamente al aire

El lobo se dejó distraer viendo como voló la espada que no noto cuando aquel sujeto había tomado la muñeca del lobo y la torció hasta quebrarla, obligándolo a tirar el cuchillo

Seguido de eso el encapuchado dio una patada al frente del lobo lo que lo mando a caer un par de metros detrás de la chica

El lobo trato de levantarse rápidamente, pero cuando lo consiguió la espada que había sido lanzada al aire callo sobre él atravesándolo desde la cabeza, del cráneo hasta la mandíbula

Fionna quedo en shock por la escena, logro ver más de cerca a la persona y noto que de su gorro se desbordaban enormes mechones de cabello rubio, sus ropas estaban completamente maltratadas, pero su rostro era tapado por un mechón y la sombra que le generaba el gorro de la capa

El sujeto pasó por un lado de Fionna y se dirigió al cuerpo del lobo el cual se había desplomado, tomo su espada roja de la agarradera y la deslizo con fuerza partiendo el cráneo en dos partes

El sujeto volteo a ver el último lobo el cual estaba de rodillas pidiendo piedad por su vida

-por favor ten piedad de…- el lobo no a completo su frase después de que su cabeza rodo por el rojo pasto

-¿piedad?, basura como tú no merece piedad- una fría voz provino del sujeto encapuchado

Fionna no sabía qué hacer, ella también hubiera acabado con la vida de los lobos si hubiera podido reaccionar a tiempo, pero nunca lo habría hecho de una forma tan fría y sanguinaria como lo hiso este sujeto, ya que literalmente los hiso pedazos

Aun así estaba muy agradecida de que la hubiera salvado a ella y a su hermana

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la débil voz de la gata que apenas lograba recuperarse del gas

La gata se puso de pie y miro los mutilados cuerpos de los lobos a su alrededor, su primera reacción fue preguntarse donde estaba su hermana, pero se despreocupo una vez que vio que ella se encontraba sana y salva a unos metros de ella

-Fionna… ¿estas… bien?- Fionna no respondió la pregunta de su hermana solo se quedó viendo a la misma dirección en la que estaba el encapuchado

Aquella persona les daba la espalda a ambas chicas, ellas podían ver que la respiración agitada de aquel ser, pero no tenía sentido, él acabo con todos fácilmente, ni siquiera pareció que se esforzó

Fionna y Cake comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al encapuchado, pero antes que llegaran a él, este se desplomo de rodillas al suelo y usando su espada roja como apoyo

-maldición, estoy peor de lo que pensé…- murmuro el encapuchado antes de caer inconsciente bocabajo dejando caer su espada a un lado de él

Fionna y Cake se acercaron más rápido, lo primero que hicieron fue voltearlo, ambas se sorprendieron al verlo más claramente, su aspecto era totalmente diferente a lo que esperaban

-Cake, ayúdame a meterlo en la casa- pidió Fionna cosa que no le pareció buena idea a la gata

-¿estas segura?, no sabemos si es peligroso-

-Cake- contesto la chica con tono molesto, -sea quien sea, nos ha salvado la vida, no podemos dejarlo como si nada-

-de acuerdo, pero sigo pensando que no es buena idea- dijo mientras tomo la espada roja y se convirtió en un pequeño camión de carga para llevarlo

**Momentos después…**

Ya habían llegado a la casa del árbol, llevaron el cuerpo inconsciente hasta una de las habitaciones disponibles de la casa y lo recostaron en el suelo

-guácara, en verdad apesta- dijo la gata mientras volvía a su forma normal

-Cake, no seas grosera- volvió a regañar la humana a la gata

Después de un breve silencio ambas chicas miraron más a fondo las facciones de la persona que recogieron

Toda su ropa parecía estar en casi su totalidad rota, parecía que solo llevaba unos cuantos trapos encima, su piel era de un tono oscuro, pero esto se debía a lo sucio, era delgado, demasiado delgado, a pesar de que tenía facciones definidas se le lograba notar que no ha comido en varios días, motivo por el cual se desmaño después de masacrar a esos lobos

En su rostro tenía una ligera barba que rodeaba gran parte de su rostro y su cabello era rubio y aún más largo que el de Fionna pero muy maltratado

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Cake cuando tomo un pedazo de tela blanco con manchas que tenía el sujeto

-Es… un gorro… creo- dijo Fionna cuando Cake lo desdoblo

Fionna tomo el gorro y lo vio más de cerca, -mmm, tiene un par de orejas de oso me parece, pero tiene dos enormes agujeros a los lados-

-deja eso- dijo una voz que asusto a Cake y Fionna

Ambas voltearon y notaron que aquel sujeto que seguía tirado en el suelo abrió los ojos, los cuales eran de un extraño color rojo

La persona se levantó lentamente y con calma, una vez de pie miro detenidamente el lugar

Fionna y Cake se levantaron rápidamente y se alejaron un poco de él

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la persona con una voz de hombre cansado

-eh… esta es mi casa- contesto lentamente Fionna-

-mmm… entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto nuevamente el hombre

-te trajimos después de que te desmayaste, no pudimos dejarte hay después de que nos salvaste, puedes tomarlo como agradecimiento, si deseas algo en especial solo pídelo, hoy eres nuestro invitado de honor- Contesto la humana

-¿enserio?- Fionna solo asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta, -entonces, me gustaría tomar un buen baño, algo filoso para rasurarme y algo de comer si no es mucha molestia-

"valla, es exigente" pensó Cake

-no hay problema, en aquella puerta hay un baño con regadera, puedes tomar el baño mientras yo y Cake preparamos algo de comer, pero en cuanto algo filoso- Fionna busco algo en su mochila de la cual saco una navaja, -solo tengo esto- dijo mientras le lanzo la navaja la cual atrapo con agilidad

-gracias, lamento ser una molestia- dijo aquel hombre mientras se retiraba y entraba al baño

-¿hay algo más que necesites?- pregunto Fionna entes de que serrara la puesta del baño

-mmm, solo por curiosidad, ¿Quiénes son?-

-oh, cierto, no nos hemos presentado, ella mi hermana Cake la gata, y yo soy Fionna la humana-

Se presentó destacando la palabra "humana" con mucho orgullo

-¿mmmm?, ¿humana?- se cuestionó el hombre, "jeje, al parecer esto será interesante" pensó, -gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Finn- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño

-¿Finn?, interesante nombre- murmuro Fionna

-¿Qué crees que sea?, ¿un hombre mutante o un elfo?- pregunto la gata

-no lo sé- responde la humana, -se lo preguntaremos en la cena, ahora hay que cocinar

**Ya en la cocina una hora después…**

-¿Esta lista la mesa?- pregunta la gata

-sí, solo falta que él baje para servir los platos- contesto Fionna

-oh, mesa de tres, ¿Cómo sabían que iba a venir?- pregunto un voz muy familiar que hacia hervir la sangre de Fionna

-MARSHALL- gritaron enojadas al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, sigo muy enojada contigo después de lo que me hiciste-

-o vamos, no es para tanto- contestaba muy tranquilo el vampiro, -yo solamente…-

-CALLATE- grito molesta Fiona otra vez, -ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que te clave mi espada en tu minúsculo corazón-

-un momento- murmuro el vampiro ignorando a la humana, -si no estaban preparando la mesa para mí, entonces, ¿para…- el vampiro detuvo su oración en el momento que detecto algo extraño con su olfato, -HAY OTRO HOMBRE EN ESTA CASA- grito molesto mientras ponía una cara de demonio y lengua de serpiente

-a decir verdad, contándote a ti solo hay un hombre en la casa- dijo Cake con un sonrisa burlona tras ofender al vampiro

Marshall ignoro completamente el insulto de Cake y subió la habitación en la que percibía el olor

Fionna y Cake lo siguieron de prisa preocupadas por lo que pudiera hacer el desquiciado vampiro

Al momento en el que Fionna y Cake llegaron a la habitación notaron que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, de esta salía tanto vapor que les era imposible ver lo que sucedía dentro, así que lo único que distinguían eran dos siluetas en perfil, una levantando del cuello a la otra con una sola mano mientras que la que era sujetaba no se movía y su cuello parecía caer flojo hacia atrás

-VASTA MARSHALL, él fue quien me salvo hace un momento- grito la humana desesperada al ver la escena

-entonces este mocoso te salvo ¿eh?- la silueta que sujetaba del cuello a la otra giro la cabeza mostrando un par de ojos rojos brillantes del vampiro y una sonrisa siniestra antes de voltear nuevamente

-¿crees que por haberla salvado te convierte en un héroe?, pues déjame decirte que Aaa no necesita otro héroe-

-un héroe ¿eh?- murmuro la otra voz

De repente la silueta que colgaba del cuello levanto una de sus manos y la puso en la muñeca del brazo que lo sujetaba mientras que su cuello enderezaba su cabeza mostrando otro par de ojos rojos brillantes

-aarrrg, maldito- se escuchó la voz del Marshall gruñir

La segunda silueta que hasta hace unos momentos era sujetada del cuello, ahora hacia a la silueta de Marshall se inmovilizara por un agarre

-no tienes de que preocuparte de que aparezca otro héroe- se escuchó la otra voz de nuevo

Apenas se terminó de mencionar lo anterior y se escuchó un fuerte golpe junto con un vampiro que salió disparado fuera del baño

Las chicas miraron impresionadas y a la vez asustadas a Marshall que se estrelló en la pared opuesta al baño

En ese momento una persona totalmente diferente a la que había entrado anteriormente, salía caminando entre el vapor

Aquel que perecía un sucio vagabundo, ahora ere un joven con cabello rubio corto, piel color crema y un poco rosada, completamente afeitado del rostro con unas pequeñas cortadas en el

En todo su cuerpo parecía haber varias cicatrices, algunas en el pecho, otras en la espalda, algunas en los brazos y una en su rostro que pasaba por su ojo derecho

-¿Finn?-Las chicas quedaron impresionadas con el cambio de apariencia, ahora era un apuesto chico a pesar de aun estar delgado por falta de alimento, pero aun así estaba muy bien definidos sus músculos

-¿Qué no debo preocuparme?- murmuro Marshall quien se ponía de pie después de recibir el fuerte impacto

-así es- dijo Finn mientras golpeaba su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda

-PORQUE YO NO SOY UN HÉROE- dijo Finn con una voz fría y seria

**Continuara…**


	2. ¿Otro humano?

**¿Otro humano?**

* * *

"un... ¿un humano?" pensaba Fionna al ver aquella anatomía de Finn

No cabía duda, Finn tenía todas las características físicas de un humano a excepción de sus extraños ojos rojos

Al parecer Fionna estaba en shock, pero no por la posibilidad de que acaba de ver a otro humano, si no por cómo es que estaba la situación actual

Prácticamente Fionna estaba de un color rojo, definitivamente era un humano ante su vista, pero el problema era que prácticamente estaba desnudo, al parecer el impaciente y celoso Marshall lo ataco mientras él estaba en el baño

Apenas tenía una toalla puesta alrededor de la cintura que le tapaba la entrepierna

-Fionna…, Fionna…, FIONNA- gritaba Cake tratando de sacar de tu transe a su hermana

-¿eh?, ¿Qué paso?- se preguntó la humana mientras volvía a la realidad

La sensación en la habitación se había vuelto pesada, Marshall desprendía una aura de maldad en todo su ser, sus ojos rojos estaban enfocados en los del humano

Finn por otra parte miraba al vampiro con una mirada de seriedad y una leve sonrisa en sus labios

-¡Marshall!, detente ahora mismo- grito la humana desesperada

Ella sabía que esta sensación por parte del vampiro era la tenía cuando está a punto de asesinar a alguien

Marshall no le prestó atención a la humana, estaba demasiado ocupado en pensar como atacaría a su adversario

Fionna corrió hacia él para detenerlo, pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente el vampiro se movió a una velocidad completamente inhumana dirigido a Finn

Fionna volteo su mirada hacia donde se dirigió Marshall, esperándose encontrar con el peor de los escenarios, pero para la sorpresa de todos fue exactamente lo contrario

Al parecer ahora la rodilla de Finn se encontraba incrustada en la cara de Marshall

-¿en verdad eres un humano?- murmuro Marshall adolorido que se mantenía inmóvil flotando con la cara sumida con la rodilla del humano

-lo mismo me pregunto yo- contesto Finn en voz baja mientras bajaba su pierna despegando su rodilla del rostro del vampiro y mientras este caía inmóvil al suelo

Fionna y Cake estaban con la boca completamente abierta y con los ojos completamente en blanco

Marshall, quien se decía a sí mismo "él gran y poderoso rey vampiro", había sido derrotado por solo un humano

-¿este es el poder de un vampiro?, pensé que sería algo más difícil- murmuro Finn con voz decepcionada, -supongo que no cualquiera está al nivel de ella-

Fionna y Cake salían lentamente de su shock de asombro

Varias ideas pasaban por las mentes de las dos chicas entre ellas:

Fi: "es un humano"

C: "¿acaso él es un humano?"

Fi: "es un humano"

C: "eso significa que Fionna no es la única"

Fi: "es un humano"

C: "no sabía que hombre humano sería tan fuerte como para dejar inconsciente a Marshall"

Fi: "ES UN HUMANO"

C: "me pregunto si habrá más como él"

F: "¡ES… UN… HUMANO!"

La emoción se notaba en los ojos brillantes de la humana mientras que en la cabeza de Cake se llenaba de interrogaciones

Fionna comenzó a acercarse al humano por la espalda, prácticamente le importaba poco la situación actual de Marshall pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente algo extraño ocurrió

Finn cayó arrodillado al suelo apoyándose en sus cuatro extremidades intentando no caer completamente

Fionna y Cake se preocupara por le extraña e inesperada acción del humano por lo que ambas se acercaron rápidamente para auxiliarlo, mientras seguían ignorando cruelmente al vampiro

-maldición, estoy peor de lo que creí- Murmuro Finn con voz débil, y justo después cayo completamente inconsciente en el suelo

Fionna volteo bocarriba al inconsciente Finn, al parecer seguía respirando, solo se había desmayado por el esfuerzo

Pero Fionna al no saber esto tomo a Finn de los hombros y después de levantar su torso comenzó a agitarlo desesperadamente para despertarlo pero sin resultado alguno

-Finn, despierta, por favor, no me agás esto- a este punto seguía agitándolo con una mano mientras con la otro comenzó a abofetearlo

-despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta- cada vez las bofetadas eran más fuertes a tal punto que la cara del humano estaba roja

-Fionna basta, solo está agotado- dijo Cake mientras sujeto la mano de su hermana para que no siguiera lastimando al humano

-¿enserio?, que alivio- dijo soltando un suspiro, -por poco pensé que había muerto-

-no te preocupes, pronto lo estará- Murmuro una voz siniestra por parte del cuerpo inmóvil de Marshall

Poco a poco el cuerpo del vampiro se levantó flotando con una notable cara de ira

-MISERABLE ESCUSA DE EXISTENCIA, COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ALGO ASÍ- gruñía ferozmente el vampiro

Ahora Marshall se había levantado completamente y completamente molesto

Un aura oscura que rodeaba al vampiro exploto en una onda que disparo a los dos humanos y a la gata en direcciones diferentes

Fionna y Cake pudieron amortiguar el golpe gracias a sus destrezas, pero el inconsciente Finn estaba completamente indefenso por lo que impacto fuertemente en una de las paredes de la habitación

Fionna volteo rápidamente hacia la ubicación de Finn pero para su sorpresa Marshall ya estaba junto a él

El vampiro sujetaba al inconsciente Finn del cuello con su mano izquierda, ya que con la derecha sujetaba la espada roja que estaba a un lado de la cama de la habitación

No solo pretendía matarlo, si n o que lo iba a hacer con la misma espada del humano

Marshall empujaba el cuello del humano contra la pared y levanto la espada lo más alto que pudo, quería todo el impulso posible para hacer un corte limpio, pero algo sucedió en eso momento que perturbo al vampiro

A pesar de que el humano debería estar inconsciente y además no debería ser capaz de respirar por la presión que ejercía la mano del vampiro en su cuello, al parecer se dibujó una sonrisa siniestras en el humano

-¿planeas rebanarme con mi propia espada?- murmuro Finn sin abrir los ojos ni mover un musculo de su cuerpo, -en tu lugar, yo no haría eso-

Las palabras casi inaudibles del humano zumbaron claramente en la cabeza del vampiro, fue un reto directo al vampiro, un desafío que simplemente lo hiso enfadar aún mas

-cállate, los muertos no tienen derecho a opinar- gruño el vampiro

La mano que sujetaba el cuello del humano retrocedió unos centímetros sin soltarlo, y nuevamente lo estrello en la pared con más fuerza que la anterior

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del humano, ni un quejido, ni un solo movimiento, pero la sonrisa siniestra permaneció sin cambio alguno

Prácticamente era una burla hacia el vampiro, quien arto decidió ponerle fin y bajo la espada rápidamente esperando cortar verticalmente el torso del humano

En ese momento un destello rosa acompañado de un chocante sonido detuvo el ataque del vampiro

Fionna se encontraba deteniendo el avance de la espada roja con su espada de cristal rosa, con una posición horizontal y respaldada por ambas manos, una en cada extremo para ser más preciso

El vampiro sorprendido volteó a ver directamente a los ojos de la humana para indicarle que no se metiera en lo que no le incumbe, pero noto algo que no esperaba

Los ojos de Fionna reflejaban una seriedad distinta a la que normalmente hacia

-detente y vete de mi casa ahora- sonaba sumamente molesta la humana, -o juro que esta vez si te arranco la cabeza-

El vampiro apretaba fuertemente los dientes, no había visto a Fionna tan molesta, ni siquiera después de cierto incidente que hubo hace medio año

Ahora la única forma de deshacerse del humano era pasar por encima de Fionna, cosa que él no era capaz de hacer

Marshall con toda la ira que tenía arrojo la espada roja a un lado incrustándola en una pared y soltó a inmóvil Finn y lo dejo caer al suelo

La sonrisa siniestra de Finn desapareció, y volvió al aspecto de alguien totalmente inconsciente al momento que Marshall arrojo la espada

Marshall se acercó lentamente a la ventana de la habitación, abrió la ventana y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes darle un mensaje a Fionna

-Escúchame bien, no te involucres con esa persona, si lo haces terminaras deseando jamás haberlo conocido- hablo en un tono serio el vampiro

-No sería la primera vez que me arrepiento de involucrarme con alguien- contesto Fionna en un tono sarcástico

-NO ES BROMA FIONNA- grito molesto, -él no es alguien normal, eso puedo notarlo y tampoco es alguien en que se pueda confiar-

-los muertos no tienen derecho a opinar- respondió Fionna con una voz seca y dándole la espalda al vampiro

La misma frase que él uso en Finn, lo cual lo hiso enojar aún más, molesto el vampiro se retiró de inmediato azotando la ventana a su salida y quebrando dos de cuatro vidrios que la conformaban

Fionna y Cake dieron un fuerte suspiro, habían solucionado un problema, "por ahora"

-¿estás bien hermana?- pregunto preocupada la gata al ver que Fionna se sujetaba la cabeza

-¿eh?... estoy bien, solo un poco mareada- respondió la humana sacudiéndose la cabeza

Se necesitaba de mucho valor y energía poder encarar al vampiro de la manera en que Fionna lo hiso, por lo que Fionna quedo algo aturdida por el suceso

-en ese caso ayúdame- dijo la gata indicando que había que mover al inconsciente humano hasta su cama

-¿lista?... yo lo cargo de los hombros y tú de las piernas- indico la gata

-bien, 1… 2… 3- Fionna conto y cargaron a Finn, pero algo inesperado sintieron

Al tocar la piel del humano directamente notaron que su cuerpo ardía literalmente, como si tocaran un metal que se dejó expuesto al sol por mucho tiempo

-auch, rápido ponlo sobre la cama- se quejó Cake al sentir que se quemaba

Después de colocar a Finn sobre la cama, ambas chicas se sacudieron las manos para disipar el calor

-uffff, ¿pero qué rayos fue eso?- se preguntó cake mientras le soplaba a sus manos

…

-¿Fionna?, ¿Qué te sucede?-

Fionna de repente se quedó muda y con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras su cara se volvía completamente roja

-¿?-

Tras una examinación más compleja noto una toalla tirada en el suelo, entendió en ese momento que la toalla que cubría la entrepierna del humano había caído mientras lo cargaron hacia la cama

_Pak…_ se escuchó un golpe en el piso de madera y Cake noto que Fionna se había desmayado

-ay hermana- suspiro, -¿y que se supone que hare ahora?- se preguntó a sí misma la gata

Después de eso, Cake llevo a su hermana a su respectiva habitación, fue un día muy agotador y raro, pretendía acostarse en su antigua cama alado de la de Fionna y tener una buena siesta, pero para desgracia de la gata Fionna había despertado después de un rato, al parecer estaba muy animada por saber que por fin encontró a otro humano, y que al parecer eran más fuertes que un vampiro, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle pero este se encontraba dormido, así que comenzó a buscar varias cosas en la habitación haciendo un escándalo para Cake

Cake estaba muy cansada, así que tomo sus orejas y las enredo para ignorar el escándalo que hacia Fionna

-hoy será una larga y molesta noche- suspiro la gata mientras trataba de cerrar los ojos

**Dulce reino 3:00 am**

¡RINNN!, ¡RINNN!, ¡RINNN!

Gumball había sido despertado por el sonido del teléfono de su habitación

¡RINNN!, ¡RINN… CLIC… contesto el medio dormido príncipe

-¿mmm si diga?- hablaba con mucho sueño

_-GUMBALL, ADIVINA QUE PASO HOY- _del otro lado del teléfono se encontraba Fionna muy animada

-mmm, encontraste un humano- contesto

_-SI, SI, PERO HAY MAS, ÉL…- _

-…le dio una paliza a Marshall- interrumpió a la humana

-SI, SI, ¿espera?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida la humana

-muy simple, POR QUE ES LA CUARTA VEZ QUE ME DESPIERTAS PARA DECIRME LO MISMO- grito molesto el príncipe

Después de eso colgó el teléfono y lo arrojo por la ventana, y al final volvió a su cama para seguir durmiendo

**Volviendo con Fionna**

La chica estabahaciendo un puchero después que haber sido ignorada por Gumball

-rayos, no puedo aguantar la emoción, ya no sé qué más hacer- hablaba la humana consigo misma

Fionna no podía dormir de la emoción y no se atrevía a ir a la habitación donde se encontraba el inconsciente humano después de haberlo visto sin prenda alguna

De repente una idea se le paso por la cabeza

-eso es, ya sé que hacer- rápidamente la humana abrió uno de los cajones de su habitación y saco una caja, -siempre soñé con poder hacer esto sin la ayuda de Cake- dijo dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿cómo debería hacerlo?, no sé qué gustos tiene, así que espero hacerlo bien-

-mmm, me pregunto qué pasa por su cabeza en este momento- esa duda sin razón alguna paso por su cabeza, pero no le importó mucho y comenzó a abrir lentamente la caja

**Mientras tanto, mente de Finn**…

…zzz….zzz…zzz…

Finn se encontraba recostado en un verde pastizal observando las estrellas del cielo nocturno

Todo era muy calmado y cálido, de alguna forma se sentía muy feliz

-en que piensas amor- una voz femenina le susurró al oído

-¿eh?, nada importante, solo pienso en lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo- contesto tranquilamente mientras giraba su cabeza hacia dónde provenía aquella voz

A su derecha se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, tenía un largo cabello rojizo resplandeciente, piel naranja brillante y con apariencia ardiente, literalmente

-oye Flame…

-FINN- interrumpió molesta la chica, -te he dicho que tú no tienes que llamarme así-

-perdón, perdón, es solo que aún no me he acostumbrado del todo- dijo el humano mientras ponía una cara de disculpa, -es solo que siempre te llame por tu título en vez de tu nombre-

-mmm, no te preocupes, solo trata de acordarte como me gusta que me llames-

La chica de fuego se acercó más al humano y se recostó en su firme pecho, después de esto Finn pasa su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de la chica y su mano se sujeta suavemente sobre la mano de ella

Sus llamas no quemaban, simplemente le daban un calor único que a él le encantaba sentir

-te amo "**Ignis**"- así Finn le llamo a la chica

Finn siempre se refería a Flame Princess como "FP", pero con forme su relación iba avanzando, ella le pidió que se dirigiera a ella por su nombre "Ignis" (fuego en latín)

-pasamos por mucho, pero por fin podemos estar juntos- dijo la chica de fuego

-sí, pero ahora ya nada de eso importa-

Finn poco a poco cerró sus ojos tratando de disfrutar de esa cálida sensación de estar junto a la persona que ama

-oye Finn, ¿te acuerdas cuando te prometí que nunca me alejaría de ti?-

-por supuesto- contesto el humano con una sonrisa, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-**perdóname por no poder cumplir esa promesa**-

Esas palabras atemorizaron de inmediato al humano haciéndolo abrir rápidamente los ojos

-¿Ignis?-

La escena había cambiado completamente, ahora todo estaba oscuro, casi imposible de ver algo

A lo legos se encontraba Flamen Princess que poco a poco se alegaba más y más hacia una luz blanca

-espera Ignis, no te vayas- gritaba Finn desesperado

No importa cuánto tratara de moverse, le era imposible, no podía hacer más que quedarse observando como Flame Princess se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su vista

-NO, NO, NO- gritaba Finn hasta que sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho

Su vista se había nublado, solo observo como una especie de espada azul brillante le había atravesado justo en el centro de su pecho desde su espalda, de forma desviada a la derecha

…zzz…zzz…zzz…

Finn despertó completamente exaltado y sudando a más no poder, dirigió su mano derecha a su pecho buscando la herida que había sido hecha en su sueño

No había ninguna espada enterrada, ni sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, solamente esa enorme cicatriz en el centro del pecho que conectaba con otra del mismo tamaño y forma que estaba al lado izquierdo de su espalda

Su respiración era muy acelerada al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, en cuanto a su temperatura…, parecía que arrojaba vapor, literalmente

Miro a su alrededor, lo único que vio fue que se encontraba recostado en una cama dentro de una pequeña habitación, lo único que lo cubría era una sábana y a un lado de la cama se encontraba su espada roja y del otro lado una humana dormida sobre una silla

Los recuerdo de la noche anterior llegaron como un rayo a la mente de Finn, poco a poco su ritmo respiratorio disminuyo y aquel vapor de su cuerpo dejó da salir

"¿Qué ha pasado?" se preguntaba Finn, "¿por qué he vuelvo a soñar eso?", pensaba mientras se presionaba la cabeza con ambas manos

-¿Finn?- una leve voz se escuchó proveniente de la media dormida Fionna

-¿?, eh… buenos días… supongo- saludo a la chica de la silla que lentamente despertaba

-bu...buenos días, ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto la humana

-si… gracias, supongo que les cause muchos problemas- hablo de forma apenada

-no te disculpes, no fue tu culpa- hablo de forma culpable

… … …

Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar, de repente todas las preguntas que quería hacer Fionna se le olvidaron sin razón alguna después de dormir

-DESPIERTEN- un enorme grito por parte de una gata que abrió la puerta de la habitación con una patada que asusto a ambos humanos

-Cake, ya estaba despierta- reclamo molesta la humana

-oh lo ciento, es que vine hace un rato buscándote y ambos estaban profundamente dormidos- se excusaba la gata

-de todos modos, ya está listo el desayuno, apostando por tu apariencia puedo decir que no has comido últimamente así que prepare un menú amplio, así que vístete y baja a comer-

-oh cierto, hice esto para ti- dijo Fionna quien le entrego al humano una cuantas prendas de vestir

-gracias- respondió Finn

-no sabía que talla eras, así que tal vez pueda quedarte un poco holgada-

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso tú las hiciste para mí?-

La humana solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó alado de Cake

-no tardes mucho a la comida se enfriara- le dijo Cake antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

Finn miro más detenidamente las prendas, una playera de manga corta de azul fuerte, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, y… "¿un bóxer?" pensó él, "¿también me hiso ropa interior?"

Eso era algo espeluznante, pero de todos modos no los rechazaría, aun así eso no era lo más extraño

"¿un par de botas estilo militar?... ok, esa chica empieza a asustarme" pensó, puesto que no entendía de qué forma es que hiso o consigo esas cosas

Después de un momento se colocó toda la ropa, como pensaba le quedaba un poco holgada, pero no era ningún problema ya que no se notaba mucho, en cuanto a las botas y la ropa interior le quedaban justo a su medida

Al terminar decidió bajar a comer puesto que el hambre lo mataba literalmente

**Unos momentos después **

**… … … … **

Fionna y Cake tenían los ojos totalmente abierto al ver como comía el humano

No era por la velocidad a la que comía, o por la forma en que lo hacía, sino por la cantidad

En solo 25 minutos, Finn ya se había comido: 4 huevos estrellados, 3 platos de arroz, un pollo entero, 2 filetes de pescado, 2 platos de ensalada, 1 plato de tocino, 6 salchichas, 2 grandes chuletas, un sándwich y había tomado 2 litros de jugo de naranja, mientras que Fionna y Cake solo habían comido un par de huevos con tocino

No se explicaban en donde entro todo ese alimento, pero algo que notaron fue un rápido cambio en la apariencia del muchacho, la ropa holgada ahora le quedaba a la perfección sin engordar y parecía haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros pero en ningún momento pareció que se le hincho el abdomen

-no sabía que un hombre humano podía comer tanto- le murmuro Fionna a Cake

-y tú que dijiste que había preparado demasiado- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

Unos momentos después Finn al parecer había quedado satisfecho aunque no lleno, Fionna observaba detenidamente como la mesa había quedado completamente vacía mientras que Cake solo observo todos los trastes sucios que lavaría

-para ser exactos, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no comías?- le pregunto Fionna al humano

-mmm, me parece que hace 5 días- dijo el humano un poco pensativo

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntaba asombrada la humana, -¿en dónde estuviste durante todo ese tiempo?-

-mmm, no lo sé- respondió muy tranquilo Finn, -solo sé que estuve un año dentro de unas extrañas selvas y bosques antes de salir ayer por esas montañas- dijo señalando ciertas montañas

-espera, espera, espera, ¿estás diciendo que estuviste un año entero en las tierras de Uuu?- pregunto la gata asombrada mientras que Fionna estaba maravillada

Uuu era conocido como el lugar más peligroso que hayan visto, con una cantidad enorme de monstruos, hechiceros locos, demonios, zombis y demás criaturas raras, nadie que haya ido a ese lugar ha regresado, no al menos en una pieza

-¿Uuu?, con que así se llama ¿eh?, pues supongo que si- contesto Finn

-eso es asombroso- hablo Fionna mientras se imaginaba una aventura en un lugar tan peligroso como se lo han descrito

-está decidido, emprenderé mi propio viaje a Uuu- grito Fionna con entusiasmo

-NO, ni siquiera pienses en ir a ese lugar- Finn interrumpió de una manera drástica a la humana y con un tono muy serio, -Ese lugar no es uno para buscar aventuras, es uno donde solo puedes encontrarte la muerte, en este último año he visto más horrores que en cualquier otro de mis 18 años de vida-

Los ojos rojos de Finn estaban clavados fijamente en la humana, negándole cualquier deseo que contradecirlo

-Pe… pero si tu…-

-DIJE QUE NO- interrumpió nuevamente a Fionna, -yo nunca fui a ese lugar por mi cuenta, ni siquiera estoy seguro de como llegue ahí, pero si se, que por nada en el mundo volveré a ese lugar-

El tono de Finn era tan serio que no daban ganas de contradecirlo, así que Fionna no tuvo más remedia que asentir con la cabeza y abandonar todo deseo de ir a Uuu

-esta… bien- dijo la humana con voz deprimida

-no lo tomes a mal, es solo una advertencia-

Otro incomodo silencio lleno el lugar

… …

… …

-por cierto, Finn rompió el hielo, -¿exactamente en dónde estoy?-

-te encuentras en Aaa- contesto Cake

-¿Aaa?, jamás escuche el nombre-

-sí, es un lugar inmenso y con muchos reinos distintos-

-suena un buen lugar para vivir, lástima que no pienso quedarme mucho, creo que será mejor que me valla- Finn se levantó de la silla y se colocó a un lado haciendo una reverencia

-gracias por todo, les prometo que algún día les pagare todo lo que hicieron por mí- dicho esto Finn se enderezo y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿eh?, espera, ¿acaso ya te piensas ir?- dijo Fionna mientras iba tras él

-sí, aún tengo que encontrar la forma de volver a Ooo, hay asuntos pendientes que debo arreglar- dijo mientras tomaba su espada y la miraba fijamente

-espera aún tengo muchas cosas que pregúntate- Fionna se interpuso entre él y la puerta bloqueándole la salida

-lo siento, no tengo ninguna respuesta para ti- dijo tratando de rodearla pero Fionna persistía en no dejarlo pasar

-no pienso moverme hasta que me diga lo que quiero saber-

Finn había embozado una sonrisa al ver la persistencia de la chica

-ja, dime, ¿acaso eres una heroína?- pregunto Finn poniendo fijamente sus rojos ojos en la chica

-¿eh?, sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto de forma confusa

-esa mirada, me recuerda mucho a alguien-

-¿enserio?- Fionna pareció más emocionada, -¿a quién?-

-a alguien que ya no existe- en ese punto la emoción de Fionna desapareció, -escucha, el camino de un héroe está lleno de sacrificios, tal vez estés dispuesta a darlo o tal vez no, pero con el tiempo el camino se vuelve más oscuro y los sacrificios aumentan, si no puedes soportarlo te destruirá y terminaras perdiéndolo todo-

Fionna quedo muda, aunque no comprendiera del todo las palabras del humano, entendía claramente la advertencia, incluso podía sentir como sus ojos rojos le causaban un profundo temor aún más grande que el que producía Marshall

Igual Cake, también comprendió que la advertencia del humano era directamente a Fionna

-¿eh?, ¿acaso tu…?-

Toc, toc, toc, Fionna fue interrumpida por el sonido de tres pequeños golpes en madera

El sonido de la puerta detrás de Fionna hiso que la chica volteara casi por reflejo

-Fionna, soy yo, Gumball- se escuchó por el otro lado de la puerta

-si, en un momento te abro- dijo Fionna y volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el humano

Para su sorpresa, Finn había desaparecido como por arte de magia

Confusa Fionna, voltea a todas direcciones tratando de localizar al humano pero sin resultado alguno

Cake tampoco vio que sucedió, en un momento él estaba frente a Fionna y en un instante se desvaneció delante su vista

-Fionna, ¿Quién rayos es esa persona?- pregunto Cake algo asustada

-no tengo idea, pero no creo que sea un simple humano- contesto igual de asustada

**Continuara…**


	3. Una visita inesperada

**Una visita inesperada**

-¿Fionna?, ¿está todo bien ahí?- pregunto Gumball después de que no le abrieron la puerta después de cierto tiempo

Por otra parte Fionna y Cake estaban en un estado de confusión y con algo de miedo

Hace apenas un momento el humano llamado Finn les había dado una extraña sugerencia y ante sus ojos desapareció a una velocidad que ni Cake fue capaz de ver

-¿Fionna?- volvió a escucharse al otro lado de la puerta haciendo a las chicas volver a la normalidad

Fionna abrió la puerta y observo Gumball con su típico atuendo y un extraño maletín en la mano

-H…hola Gumball… pasa- Fionna aun hablaba algo confundida

-¿está todo bien?-

-S…sí, es solo que algo poco usual sucedió- parecía que la chica volvía a la normalidad, -pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- dijo mientras le indicaba al príncipe que pasara y se sentara en la sala

Una vez adentro de la casa Fionna y Gumball se sentaron alrededor de una mesa mientras Cake fue a prepara té

-Vine a ver al supuesto humano que mencionaste anoche-

-mmm, respecto a eso, creo que llegaste un poco tarde- menciono Fionna mientras se rascaba la barbilla con un dedo, -él se fue justo antes de que llegaras-

-¿Qué?, sabía que debí venir antes de desayunar- se dijo a sí mismo el príncipe

-sí, lo siento, pero pera que es ese maletín- cuestiono la humana

-¿esto?- dijo levantando el maletín, -tenía planeado hacerle un pequeño análisis, cierto vampiro estaba muy alarmado que fue al dulce reino para pedirme que viniera de inmediato, al parecer Marshall insistía que no era un humano y todo eso-

"ese entrometido" pensó la humana, -¿espera?, dijiste que estaba alarmado, ¿acaso Marshall le tiene miedo a Finn?- pregunto poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa

-bueno, después de lo que sucedió anoche no lo culparía- interrumpió Cake mientras le daba una taza de con té al príncipe y otra a Fionna, -después de todo, le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida si Finn no se hubiera desmallado-

-valla, me hubiera gustado estar aquí para verlo- Dijo burlonamente el príncipe

-pero en todo caso, él ya no está, y ni siquiera quiso responder a mis dudas, de hecho, parecía que tenía mucha prisa-

Durante un rato más hubo un poco más de charla, pero todo el tiempo el tema central fue Finn, Fionna le conto todo lo que el humano le dijo anteriormente pero no se entendía mucho, y después de que Gumball termino su té y decidió marcharse, pero justo antes fue detenido por Fionna

-espera, ¿no hay ningún encargo que debamos hacer ahora?- Pregunto la humana esperando que la respuesta fuera un "si"

-la verdad no, no ha ocurrido ninguna actividad extraña desde ayer, lo único que ocurrió fue un robo muy extraño-

-¿A que te refieres con extraño?- cuestiono la gata

-pues, hoy amaneció una tienda de ropa con la ventana rota, al parecer lo único que desapareció fueron un par de botas militares y una prenda de ropa interior para hombre-

Al escuchar Fionna esto se le empezó a escurrir una gran gota de sudor a un lado de la cabeza

-no suena nada extraño, tal vez solo fue un loco que quería eso y ya- dijo Cake

-Lo extraño es que en una caja registradora se encontró el dinero de las cosas desaparecidas, ¿tú qué opinas Fionna?- le pregunto Gumball a la chica que se comportaba algo raro

-este… pues… supongo que solo fue alguien demente que fue a la tienda a las 4:00 de la mañana y aun no estaba abierta, así que rompió una ventana, tomo las cosa y dejo el dinero por lo que tomo y la ventana que rompió- dijo completamente sonrojada mientras se carcajeaba y rascaba la nuca fingiendo ignorancia

A pesar de la muy extraña reacción de Fionna y esa explicación detallada, a ninguno de los presentes se le paso por la mente que fue ella y dejaron el tema de lado

-en ese caso me retiro, si saben otra cosa sobre el humano me encantaría saberlo- con esto el príncipe se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo antes de abrirla algo completamente inesperado paso

La puerta salió disparada al interior de la casa llevándose consigo a Gumball y golpeándolo fuertemente con una pared

El fuerte impacto fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Fionna y Cake, ambas chicas se pusieron alerta de inmediato, no era la primera vez que atacaban su casa, pero si fue la primera vez que lograban tirar la puerta

Fionna no tenía ninguna arma a su disposición, así que fue a socorrer a Gumball que se encontraba inconsciente entre la puerta y la pared mientras Cake fue directamente a la puerta y detener el paso de quien sea que se tratara

-Fionna, lleva a Gumball a un lugar seguro, yo mientras me encargo de…- la gata no completo su oración cuando vio lo que los atacaba

-Cake, ¿Qué es lo que…¿Qué demonios es eso?- se preguntó a sí misma la humana al ver a dos enormes criaturas que entraban a su casa

No era ninguna criatura que hayan visto anteriormente, eran aproximadamente de 2 metros de altura, su piel era negra y con muchas arrugas en la cara, pintura blanca que dibujaba marcas de guerrero en su piel, tenía dientes afilados, portaba una especie de armadura adherida a su piel y usaban unas espadas enormes

Parecía un orco, pero más grande y fuerte que uno normal, pero lo que más destacaba era su tono de piel completamente oscuro

Cake dejo esto de lado y se dispuso a golpearlos con su puño gigante, debido que esta parte de la casa era algo angosta, no era capaz de hacer crecer todo su cuerpo sin destruirla, por lo que solo podía hacer crecer una parte de su cuerpo, en este caso fue su pata derecha

Mientras tanto el par de criaturas que se encontraban en la entrada no le prestaban la más mínima atención a la gata que estaba a punto de golpearlos, en su lugar solo miraban a todos los alrededores como si buscaran algo, incluso parecían olfatear el aire como un perro

-puedo olerlo, no está muy lejos- una voz grave y ronca provino de una de las dos criaturas

-sí, búscalo arriba, yo lo are aquí- contesto el otro

Cake vio que estaban distraídos hablando entre ello por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para mandarlos a volar, así que de un rápido movimiento lanzo su gigantesco puño a las dos criaturas

Fionna que había sacado a Gumball de la pared vio como el puño de su hermana impacto directamente contra las criaturas produciendo un estruendo al momento del impacto, pero en ningún momento vio como salieron volando como normalmente lo hacen, en su lugar vio como toda la madera del suelo se quebró por completo

Cake por otra parte sintió un inmenso dolor en su brazo haciéndolo regresar a la normalidad

Al momento de encoger su brazo quedo a la vista que una de las dos criaturas detuvo el ataque con solo la palma de su mano y el suelo donde ellos estaban parados fue el que absolvió toda la fuerza del impacto

-que criaturas tan molestas, será mejor que me encargue de ellas- dijo la ronca voz del mismo que detuvo el ataque de la gata

-captúralos vivos, nos pueden servir como alimento más tarde, siempre saben mejor recién mutilados- hablo la otra criatura

Dicho esto la criatura salto rompiendo el techo y subiendo al piso superior mientras que la que quedo abajo comenzó a acercarse a la gata

Cake seguía adolorida pero eso no le evitaría rendirse, así que salto directamente a la criatura y estirando sus brazos se dispuso a amarrarlo usándose a sí misma como cuerda

Aquel ser no supo responder al ataque de la gata, rápidamente este había sido inmovilizado de todo el cuerpo por Cake, y haciéndolo tropezar

Fionna se tranquilizó al ver como su hermana se las arregló para ganarle a la criatura, a pesar de que eran dos, derrotar a una les haría más fácil el trabajo, pero poco a poco vio cómo su hermana perdía fuerza en su agarre y la criatura se liberaba

Fionna desesperada busco alrededor algo que pudiera usar para defenderse debido que su espada de cristal se encontraba en su habitación, dejo a Gumball en el suelo y corrió hacia el montículo de tesoros que tenían y tomo lo que parecía la empuñadora de una espada y la saco

Era una espada de oro, razón por la cual estaba dentro del montículo, pero esta estaba dañada, con varias grietas en el filo, se podría decir que podría despedazarse en cualquier momento y prácticamente no cortaría, pero al final es lo único que tenía a disposición

Fionna fue a socorrer a su hermana la cual había quedado paralizada sin razón alguna dejando en libertad a la criatura

-mmm, entonces esto es una cuerda viva- dijo el extraño ser mientras tomaba e inspeccionaba a la inmóvil gata

-suéltala maldito- grito Fionna mientras movió la espada de oro en dirección vertical tratando de cortarle el brazo que sujetaba a Cake

Fionna quedo paralizada del miedo al ver como la espada no fue capaz de cortar ni la mitad del brezo, ni siquiera fue capaz de llegar al hueso, su piel era muy gruesa, pero aparte de eso la criatura no mostro ningún signo de dolor a pesar de que fue un profundo corte

El oscuro ser volteo lentamente a la humana que lo había tacado y de un rápido movimiento la mando a volar golpeándola con el mismo brazo que sujetaba a la gata aun con la espada incrustada en su piel

Fionna recibo el golpe en el abdomen sacándole todo el aire del interior, la humana había quedado aturdida e inmóviles el suelo

La criatura se acercó a la chica y usando a la gata como cuerda la amarro para que no se levantara

Cuando Fionna recobro el aliento noto que había sido sujetan con su propia hermana

-¿Cake que haces?- pregunto la humana mientras forcejeaba para liberarse pero era inútil

-perdóname hermana, pero no me puedo mover- hablaba en un tono muy débil

Gumball que apenas recobraba la conciencia trato de moverse, el no había sido visto por las criaturas, así que lentamente trato de acercarse a Fionna para liberarla pero en ese momento la segunda criatura había bajado del segundo piso

-¿encontraste algo?- pregunto

-nada aquí solo ese par de criaturas, ¿y tú?- respondió el ser que aún continuaba con la espada a medio brazo

-definitivamente estuvo aquí, pero solo encontré esto- dijo mientras abría su puño mostrando un gorro blanco de piel

Fionna que observaba la escena noto que era al gorro que traía consigo Finn, al parecer lo había olvidado antes de irse

-espera ¿Qué es eso?- dijo uno mientras apuntaba al ser de color rosa que se arrastraba por el suelo

El mismo ser que había bajado del segundo piso tomo a Gumball del cuello y lo coloco pegado a la pared

-dime, donde está el portador de este gorro- dijo mostrándole el gorro

-no lo sé, lo juro- dijo espantado Gumball

La criatura no conforme con la respuesta tiro el gorro, desenvaino su espada de la funda y la coloco rosando el cuello del espantado príncipe

-ahora dime, ¿Dónde está? o te cortare en pedazos en este instante- volvió a preguntar el repugnante ser

-YA TE DIJO QUE NO SABE, ACASO SON IDIOTAS ADEMÁS DE HORRIBLES- grito Fionna tratando de desviar la atención sobre Gumball, pero solo los hiso molestarse

-esa pequeña grita mucho, córtale la cabeza y solo llévate el cuerpo- ordeno el ser que sujetaba a Gumball

El otro solo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la humana mientras desfundaba su espada, y justo cuando estuvo frente a ella se detuvo en seco

Fionna que solo miraba como el enorme ser que ni siquiera pudo cortarle el brazo se le dibujaba una línea negra que le recorría desde la parte central de la cabeza hasta la entrepierna y poco a poco cayo partido en dos mitades iguales

Fionna no podía cerrar los ojos, detrás de la criatura que fue partida por la mitad se encontraba aquel que la había salvado por segunda vez y al que buscaban esas criaturas

Finn había partido con un corte limpio a la criatura con su extraña espada roja, llamando la atención del monstruo que sujetaba a Gumball

Fionna se alegraba de volver a ver a Finn, pero había algo que la inquietaba, en su mirada podía verse el deseo de asesinar tal y como la que suele aparecer en los ojos de Marshall y aquellos ojos rojos se veían distintos, se parecían más a los de un monstruo que a los de un humano

A pesar de que la acababa de salvar, no podía dejar de sentir un inmenso miedo al Finn que estaba frente a ella

-así que al fin apareces- dijo la criatura mientras colocaba a Gumball frente a él como un escudo y mantenía la hoja de su espada al ras del cuello del príncipe, -me dijeron que te llevara vivo o muerto, así que tira tu arma o le corto la cabeza a este sujeto-

A pesar de que acababan de matar a su compañero, la criatura le importaba más amenazar a Finn

Mientras tanto Finn, él solo miraba alrededor para comprender mejor la situación, pero se enfocaba más en Fionna, sabía que el miedo que mostraba en su rostro era su culpa, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo así que volvió su mirada en la criatura que sujetaba al príncipe

-dime, ¿eres un hombre de caramelo?- le pregunto Finn al príncipe, el cual solo movió lentamente le cabeza indicando que "sí"

-¿no me oíste?, dije que soltaras tu arma- gruño nuevamente el ser

Finn solo lo miro fijamente y lentamente abro su mano dejando caer su espada

Fionna tratando de dejar a un lado su miedo noto que Finn había cedido a la orden de la extraña criatura

-bien, ahora tírate al suelo y pon tus manos en la nuca- volvió a ordenar la criatura

Pero esta vez no hubo respuesta de Finn, simplemente comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia enfrente y tomo la espada de oro que estaba incrustada en el brazo del cuerpo de la criatura que partió a la mitad y de un simple jalón saco la espada y siguió caminando hacia la criatura

El monstruo disgustado siguió amenazando a Finn mientras acercaba más su espada al cuello de Gumball

Fionna no podía hacer nada, pero si Finn seguía avanzando definitivamente el príncipe perdería la cabeza, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo más que confiar en el juicio del humano

Finn comenzó a girar la espada de oro entre sus dedos hasta que estuvo frente a la criatura y el príncipe el cual seguía de una pieza

Al parecer en el rostro del monstruo se notaba miedo, el tener un rehén no le serbia de nada, no contra él, así que no tenía más opción que usarlo como escudo, pero al mismo instante que le vino la idea a la cabeza sintió como su abdomen se separaba

Sin que nadie lo notara Finn corto el torso de la criatura junto con el de Gumball, nadie vio en que momento los atravesó con la espada, hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Fionna y Cake vieron horrorizadas como Gumball caía al suelo en dos partes junto con el monstruo, se supone que Finn lo salvaría, pero no fue así o al menos es lo que ellas pensaban

-GUMBALL- grito desesperada Fionna mientras trataba de zafarse

Por otra parte Finn sujeto del cuello a la criatura justo antes de que callera al suelo, al parecer todavía no hacia muerto pero si se encontraba en plena agonía

-dime, quien te envió- pregunto Finn a la mitad del cuerpo

-je… él… él… vendrá… por ti- siendo estas las ultimas palaras el monstruo murió

-shi, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?- murmuro a si mismo Finn mientras soltaba el cuerpo y la espada

Después de eso Finn tomo las dos mitades de Gumball y lo llevo a la cocina

-DÉJALO EN PAZ- le grito Fionna enojada a Finn, -se supone que lo salvarías-

-cierto, me había olvidado de ustedes, en un momento las libero- dijo antes de entrar a la cocina

Dentro de la cocina solo se pudo oír como alguien había abierto el grifo del agua, y después de eso unos extraños murmullos

Fionna comenzó a arrastrar los pies tratando de llegar a la cocina, lo cual parecía funcionar, pero justo antes de llegar salió Finn con una jarra de agua

La extraña sensación de miedo había desaparecido, pero aun así Fionna estaba completamente enojada con él

Finn vacío el agua de la jarra sobre Fionna y Cake y de inmediato Cake perdió su parálisis haciéndola volver a la normalidad

Una vez que Fionna quedo libre lo primero que hiso fue soltarle un puñetazo a Finn, el cual impacto en el rostro del chico, por alguna razón Finn no esquivo el ataque de la humana

Justo después del golpe, Fionna sujeto a Finn de la ropa, mientras a Finn le escurría sangre de la nariz

-¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto sin emoción alguna el humano

-¿Qué por qué fue?, ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso después de lo que le hiciste a Gumball?- dijo la enojada Fionna mientras Cake enrollo sus brazos alrededor de Finn y comenzó a ejercer presión

-disculpen, me serviría de mucha ayuda que no hicieran tanto ruido- dijo una voz alado de ellas

Ambas voltearon y para su sorpresa vieron a un Gumball de una sola pieza que se colocaba agua alrededor de su abdomen cortado

Ambas chicas soltaron a Finn el cual estaba adolorido por el puñetazo de Fionna

-me podrían explicar a que se debió ese golpe- dijo Finn mientras se acomodaba la nariz

-pero tu… y luego el… y se supone…- tartamudeaban tanto la gata como la humana

-mmm, ¿chicas?, recuerdan que estoy echo de caramelo ¿verdad?-

Fionna y Cake se sintieron como unas completas retrasadas, al parecer Finn sabía que cortar al ser de dulce no le causaría ningún problema, lo único que tenía que hacer era volver a pegarlo humedeciendo el caramelo

-como sea, yo solo volví por mi gorro- dijo el humano mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los cuerpos cortados y recogía su sombrero del suelo

Fionna, Cake y Gumball tenían la boca completamente abierta por el extraño comportamiento del humano

Antes de irse tenía una actitud completamente normal, hace un momento era alguien completamente frio y tenebroso, ahora parecía completamente despreocupado después de matar fácilmente a esas criaturas que ni Fionna ni Cake lograron, el simple hecho de esto hacia que Fionna se sintiera inferior aunque también fuera una humana

-listo, ya me voy, si vienen más de esas cosas solo apunten a la cabeza y listo- diciendo esto y habiendo tomado su gorro y espada se dispuso a salir de la casa, aunque alguien lo detuvo

Antes de salir Finn noto que había sido sujetado de torso y en su cuello rosaba la espada de oro, justamente con la que partió a las criaturas y era sujetada por Fionna quien tenía una mirada perturbadora y una sonrisa siniestra

-¿crees que puedes venir de la nada, salvarnos humillándonos en el proceso y después irte como si nada?, esta vez no dejare que te vayas sin una explicación convincente- decía la humana

Al parecer Fionna estaba desesperada por respuestas que su sentido común no reaccionaba cosa que también dejo más abiertas las bocas de Cake y Gumball

-mmm, supongo que tienes razón, ¿pero por donde debería empezar?- dijo accediendo el humano

-¿Qué tal por el inicio?- sugirió la humana

-créeme, no quieres saber el inicio- contesto Finn poniendo la misma sonrisa siniestra de Fionna

Dicho esto Finn accedió a contarle los detalles de este incidente, claro que después de haber limpiado el desastre que quedo en la casa

Después de eso, Finn se encontraba sentado de un lado de una mesa mientras que Cake Fionna y Gumball estaban sentados frente a él

-primero, ¿Qué eran esas cosas?- Cake inicio con el interrogatorio

-pues esas cosas se llaman "**Uruk-hai**", son una extraña raza que habita el lugar que ustedes llaman Uuu-

-¿Uruk-hai?- pregunto sorprendido Gumball, -creí que solo son un mito-

-y lo son, son una extraña especie de orcos, normalmente la única forma de crear uno es a través de magia negra, tienen una increíble fuerza y son muy resistentes, pero al final solamente es eso, son increíblemente estúpidos pero muy salvajes, solo le sirven a su creador y al parecer él me quiere muerto-

-Jamás había visto un criatura así en Aaa, ¿por qué llego aquí? Y ¿Por qué nos atacó? - pregunto Gumball

-Por esto- dijo Finn mientras mostraba su sombrero roto, -al parecer esas cosas me siguen desde Uuu, tienen un olfato muy bueno y localizaron mi sombrero que olvide, normalmente siempre tienen una escolta de orcos inferiores con ellos, pero parece que se los comieron debido a la falta de alimento que pasaron al seguirme-

Cake y Gumball ponían atención a lo que les decía el humano, pero en cuento a Fionna, ella le importaba un cacahuate lo que fueran, ella solo quería saber cómo es que él logro matarlos

-¿Por qué cuando trate de sujetar a uno quede paralizada?- cuestión la gata

-si lo notaron, eras cosas se les llega a pegar la armadura a la piel, esto es porque ellos sudan una especie de veneno que puede paralizar al contacto, pero no es letal, el efecto desaparece con el tiempo o se puede quitar con agua-

-¿Por qué te siguen?- pregunto Gumball

-En Uuu solo existe la ley del más fuerte, una persona a la cual yo apreciaba murió a causa de esa ley, quería tomar venganza, así que case a todos los que encontraba y al final fui directamente al más grande de sus cuarteles y lo volé en miles de pedazos junto con todos los que había dentro junto con su centro de producción-

-AAAAAAAAA- grito Fionna, -no me interesa porque te persiguen esas cosas, ni lo que son, solo quiero saber es que ¿Cómo yo logre sacarte sangre ti cuando no pude hacerle daño a esas cosas y tú las despedazaste incluso con una espada completamente dañada?-

-simplemente me tomo por desapercibido esa reacción tuya por lo que no evadí tu ataque, pero en cuanto a la espada, resulta que yo tenía una similar hace mucho tiempo, y al igual que esta era muy difícil de cortar con ella, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre y fue bastante fácil-

-con que practica ¿eh?, si eso es todo ya puedes irte, si se trata de solo practica no será necesaria que te quedes, puedes regresar a tu preciada Ooo y terminar tus asuntos pendientes, Aaa no necesita de un humano presumido que no quiere dar información de su origen- al parecer estaba molesta sin razón alguna

-aunque quisiera volver esas cosas me seguirán, además que no se como regresar para empezar, por lo que me quedare a vivir en Aaa por un tiempo-

Al escuchar eso Fionna abrió los ojos emocionada, estaba molesta por que por fin había encontrado un humano y este se iría así como si nada, pero al escuchar que se quedara más tiempo tendría la oportunidad de obtener las respuestas que quería

Incluso, Fionna estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle quedarse en su casa, estaba a punto de proponérselo pero…

-en ese caso ven a mi reino, puedes hospedarte por un tiempo, mientras tanto podrías decirme más acerca de esa tierra llamada Ooo, tal vez pueda idear una manera de llevarte ahí- ofreció Gumball

Finn al oír la propuesta del príncipe la acepto de inmediato, así fue como nuevamente las esperanzas de Fionna disminuyeron nuevamente

Por otra parte, el príncipe tenía más interés en tener a Finn cerca ya que si Marshall iba a molestarlo tendría a la persona indicada para asustar al vampiro

De esta forma el incidente que había ocurrido hace unas horas se había olvidado por completo

Durante un tiempo más Finn les estuvo explicando un poco más acerca de las criaturas que los habían atacado, y Fionna intentaba de utilizar cualquier tema para sacarle cualquier información sobre su origen del humano

-y dime, de donde sacaste esta espada- dijo Fionna mientras tomaba la espada roja que tenía Finn, -parece que está un poco dañada de esta parte- dijo indicando la parte dañada, -como si se hubiera roto y hubieran vuelta a unir-

Finn de inmediato se sintió incomodo en cuanto Fionna miro más de cerca su espada, así que sin previo aviso se la arrebato

-esta espada me la dio mi padre, está hecha con sangre de demonio-

El simple hecho de mencionar el material de que estaba hecha, fue suficiente para impresionar a los presentes

Finn miraba la hoja dañada mientras recordaba lo que paso para estar en ese estado, era una de muchas cosas que no quería contar, así que simplemente les dio una explicación poco detallada

-Hace más de un año tuve un incidente y la hoja se rompió, trate de re-forjarla, pero faltaba un gran pedazo, sin ese no podía volverla a forjar como era anteriormente, así que solo uní los dos tramos que aún me quedaban- Dijo Finn con lastima a su espada que no es tan larga como lo era anteriormente

Después de esa explicación, Finn trato de evadir cualquier tema hasta que se hiso más tarde y el príncipe sugirió que era momento de retirarse

Finn y Gumball se retiraron de la casa de Fionna dejándola sola con Cake

-Fionna, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la gata al ver la cara de decepción de Fionna

-él está ocultando muchas cosas, así que no me daré por vencida- dijo Fionna con su cara de determinación

-ten cuidado hermana, ya vez que dicen que "la curiosidad mato al gato", o al menos eso nos dijo mamá-

-no hay problema, después de todo yo soy una humana-

**Continuara…**

**Saludos, aquí les trigo actualizado el nuevo capítulo de este fic, al parecer hay muchos que les gusto como marcha, así que me enfocare un poco más en este fic que en el otro que también hago**

**También les aviso que posiblemente me tarde más tiempo en actualizar algunos de mis fics, sigo trabajando en reparar la historia y la falta de ortografía en mi anterior fic "un nuevo comienzo" que al parecer sigue teniendo más visitas al día que este, además que busco un trabajo temporal para obtener el suficiente dinero y comprarme otra computadora, que esta laptop ya está llegando a sus últimos días**

**Si les gusto o no háganme el favor de saberlo con un comentario, al final no les cuesta nada, **

**Actualizo los viernes o sábados (depende si lo termino a tiempo) a no más tardar de 2 semanas**

**Hasta la próxima**


	4. No te acerques

**No te acerques **

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Aaa y no había nada especial que pudiera destacar, era tan calmado… tan pacifico… tan…

-ABURRIDO- se escucha un grito dentro de una casa de árbol

Al parecer cierta humana no estaba de buen humor este día, posiblemente se despertó el pie izquierdo, más específicamente se había caído del lado izquierdo de la cama cerca de las 3:30 de la mañana, después de eso no fue capaz de reconciliar el sueño y toda la madrugada ha estado buscando algo que hacer

Actualmente eran las 10:00 de la mañana y la desmotivada humana estaba trepada en una rama del árbol de su casa, cosa que no es muy extraña, a excepción de cuando se columpia con las piernas y caza abajo como si fuera un murciélago, una posición muy difícil y peligrosa, pero no para Fionna

-mmm, ¿Qué hago ahora?- hablaba con ella misma, -ya limpie toda la casa por dentro y por fuera, ordene todo el bulto de mi tesoro por colores, desayune, pulí toda mi colección de espada de mi almacén secreto, salí a entrenar un rato, me di una ducha y ya no seque más hacer-

Era notable el aburrimiento que tenía, para alguien que está acostumbrada a constantes aventuras la tranquilidad era insoportable, sin mencionar que su última aventura consistió en recolectar manzanas para preparar los postres del próximo evento del dulce reino, ¿Cuál era?, ni se molestó en preguntar de lo poco que le interesaba

-tal vez podría tocar una canción con Marshall… pero sigo molesta con él- dijo mientras recordaba ciertos hechos que ocurrieron con el vampiro, -también podría visitar a Flame Prince… pero no quiere ni verme desde el incidente con Marshall-

Si, al parecer cierto vampiro y un ser elemental tuvieron una disputa hace un tiempo y la más perjudicada por ese cierto incidente fue Fionna, pero es algo que no quiere ni recordar por el momento

-Cake esta de viaje con su familia a ¿quién sabe dónde?, así que supongo que solo me queda una opción-

Fionna soltó sus piernas de la rama y se dejó caer al suelo mientras daba una vuelta en el aire y caía de pie, se tomó un momento para que toda su sangre acumulada en la cabeza regresara al resto de su cuerpo

-supongo que iré al dulce reino y preguntare a Gumball si hay algún encargo que deba hacer- esto solo era una excusa, -y de paso podría ver como se encuentro Finn- murmuro con una sonrisita malvada

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde ese horrible incidente con esas bestias llamadas **Uruk-hai, **desde ese entonces Finn accedió a hospedarse en el dulce reino, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto a Fionna

En todo este tiempo Fionna no ha descubierto nada importante acerca del humano, ni siquiera logro verlo cuando fue por el encargo de Gumball, pero esta vez era su intención buscarlo con la esperanza de averiguar más de él

Ella entro a su casa y fue a buscar una espada, desde el incidente siempre se aseguraba de tener un arma cerca en caso de emergencia, y entre sus opciones tenia su típica espada de cristal rosa y… la espada de oro rota

Últimamente ella trataba de usarla mejor por medio del entrenamiento y un uso más continuo, pero hasta ahora no ha tenido ningún resultado notable

Al final tomo ambas espadas, solo por si las dudas

… … …

**En el dulce reino**

Gumball como de costumbre estaba en su laboratorio, ¿Qué hacía?, al parecer trabajaba en un "importante" proyecto

El laboratorio estaba completamente a oscuras a pesar de ser pleno día

-_pica, pica, pica, pica, pica, pica_- decía rápidamente el príncipe mientras clavaba agujas en los ojos de un muñeco de paja con forma de Marshall

-¡HOLA GUMBALL!- se escuchó el grito que aterro al rosado príncipe mientras se encendían las luces

Gumball rápidamente volteo a la puerta mientras escondía el muñeco a sus espaldas para y se enconto a una Fionna muy animada

-ho… hola Fionna- dijo mientras guardaba el muñeco de Marshall en un cajón detrás de él, -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- al parecer estaba muy nervioso

-mmm, nada en especial… solo quería saber si no… ¿Qué es eso?- Fionna se distrajo por un enorme aparato que se encontraba en el laboratorio

Era una extraña máquina de metal, como un enorme cilindro con una enorme lente en un extremo y un panel de controles

-¿acaso es una cámara gigante?- Pregunto la confusa humana

-no exactamente, esto es a lo que le llamaban hace 1000 años "satélite de observación"-

Obviamente Fionna no tenía ni la menor idea de que se refería Gumball, toda la tecnología de hace 1000 años no había sido reinventada y esto formaba parte de lo más difícil de entender para ella

-Es solo una cámara gigante- menciono secamente como si tratara de corregir al príncipe

-no es una cámara, es un dispositivo para obtener imágenes precisas y de alta calidad- al parecer le ofendía que llamara cámara a su trabajo

-por eso mismo es solo una cámara gigante-

-que no lo es-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

Al parecer los dos comenzaron a discutir por el extraño objeto, y Fionna estaba ganando

-bien de acuerdo, es una cámara gigante- al final en príncipe cedió, -pero aún no está terminada, faltan muchos detalles, tampoco he pensado en cómo ponerlo en órbita, pero una vez que este bebe esté en funcionamiento tendré una vista de todo el planeta- dijo muy orgulloso el príncipe

-¿y por qué construyes algo como eso?-

-¿recuerdas que Finn quiere volver a un lugar llamado Ooo?- Fionna solo asintió, -pues como no tenemos idea de donde se encuentra ese lugar, supuse que algo como esto podría ser de ayuda-

-¿y cuánto tiempo tardarías en terminar eso?- pregunto algo preocupada Fionna

-suponiendo que trabajara día y noche, que solucionara el problema de la auto sustentación energética, la forma de ponerlo en órbita, cancelar los eventos más importante del reino que se festejan en un par de semanas y suponiendo que no explote… podría tardar cerca d meses-

Al escuchar esto Fionna se tranquilizó, tendría tiempo más que suficiente y obviamente no podría cumplir todo lo que dijo en ese periodo de tiempo, aún menos con el evento del próximo mes, posiblemente tardaría más tiempo que eso

-no te preocupes Gumball, será mejor que tomes "todo" el tiempo que necesites, no importa si te tardas años-

-por favor, no creo que esto pueda tardas años- dijo tratando de no mostrar incompetencia

_BOOOOOOOOOOM! _

Se escuchó un estallido por parte de la "cámara gigante" y empezó a arrojar humo

-ok, tal vez si pueda- dijo el príncipe con una mirada da auto decepción

Fionna no mostraba gesto alguno, pero por dentro estaba gritando de emoción

-en ese caso te dejare trabajar y yo me iré…-

-espera- dijo el príncipe antes de que saliera la humana, -se me olvidaba, necesito un favor que pedirte-

"lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, justo cuando pensé que esto podría mejorar" pensó la humana, -¿Qué necesitas?-

-esta mañana por accidente estropee el sistema de seguridad del reino, puede que tarde un par de horas en volver a funcionar, así que me gustaría que te quedaras rondando por el reino un rato, ¿te parece bien?-

¿Bromeaba?, este día se le daba cada vez mejores noticias

-claro, no hay problema-

Con esto Fionna salió del laboratorio en busca de Fi… es decir, a patrullar el reino

-una vez que la puerta del laboratorio se cerró Gumball dirigió su atención al cajón donde guardo el muñeco de Marshall

-¿en qué me había quedado?- dijo con una malévola sonrisa

… … … …

Mientras tanto Fionna busca por todo el dulce reino a Finn, pero su búsqueda es al azar ya que olvido preguntarle a Gumball en donde se encontraba

Hasta ahora se la ha pasado de habitación en habitación buscando en cual se hospeda, para su desgracia la encontró 15 minutos después justo en la última en la que reviso, ¿Por qué siempre es en la última que se busca?

Pero para la decepción de Fionna, Finn no se encontraba ahí, ¿pero cómo supo que esa era su habitación?, simplemente era la única que tenía las pertenencias del humano

Fionna entro a la habitación, esta estaba perfectamente ordenada, la espada roja del humano se encontraba recargada a un lado de la cabecera de la cama y había un montón de… ¿libros?, había un montón de libros apilados en una mesita

Tal vez Finn no se encontraba, pero era una oportunidad perfecta para Fionna para husmear en la habitación del humano

Fionna por instinto fue primero hacia la espada, la observo detenidamente ya que anteriormente no tuvo la oportunidad

Tenía un filo admirable, un color rojo muy llamativo y una forma de cruz que le daba una personalidad especial junto con lo que parece un colmillo blanco al inicio de la empuñadura

Era una hermosa espada excepto por un notable detalle, justo a la mitad de la hoja estaba estropeada justo como menciono anteriormente Finn, la cual según él, había sido rota y se volvió a unir con la diferencia de que ahora le faltaba un pedazo importante de en medio

Dejando la espada de lado, Fionna miro el supuesto gorro del humano que estaba sobre la cama

Al parecer ya había sido lavado a diferencia de todas prendas rotas que tenía consigo cuando lo conocieron las cuales fueron tiradas a la basura, el gorro ahora contaba solamente con la peculiaridad de que aún tenían esos dos agujeros perfectamente alineados a los lados

Después de eso Fionna se quitó su mochila y se recostó en la cama del humano mientras miraba al techo tratando de pensar en donde se encontraría este, pero esto fue una muy nada idea ya que pocos segundos después se quedó completamente dormida

**… … … … … zzz… ZZZ**

Fionna despertó justamente en el mismo lugar, mirando el techo de la habitación del human, pero todo estaba completamente oscuro

-¿Qué?, ¿pero cuánto tiempo dormí?- se preguntó la humana al notar que ya era de noche

Pero después se dio cuenta de algo aún más extraño y era que tanto como su mochila y libros que estaban en la habitación ya no estaban

Al principio creyó que Finn había llegado a la habitación y se llevó todas las cosas debido a que acaparo su cama, o posiblemente era un tipo de broma

Fionna se levantó de la cama y se dirijo a la puerta y justo cuanto su mano toco la perilla escucho una débil pero clara voz

-¿Dónde está?- fue lo que Fionna logro a entender

La chica rápidamente volteo a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella voz y justamente cuando se dio media vuelta frente a ella se encontraba un gran espejo más grande que ella que apareció de la nada y aún más extraño es que ella no se reflejaba en él

-¿dónde está?- se volvió a escuchar el suave susurro

-¿Quién eres?- grito la chica al aire, -¿a quién buscas?-

-¿Dónde está?- esta vez la voz fue más firme

Al igual fue más claro el mensaje ya que en el espejo en vez de aparecer el reflejo de Fionna, apareció el de Finn

Fionna se mostró firme ante esto, no podría llamarse a sí misma heroína si se asustaba por algo como esto, aun cuando en su interior reconocía que tenía algo de miedo ya que no lograba comprender lo que sucedía

Pero ahora fue aun pero de lo que creyó puesto que toda la habitación se volvió totalmente oscura quitando toda visibilidad, lo único que quedaba visible era ese espejo

-¿Dónde está?- esta vez fue un grave grito acompañado por una extraña sacudida al espejo como si lo hubieran golpeado

Poco a poco Fionna vio cómo su reflejo… o mejor dicho el reflejo de Finn comenzó a tomar un aspecto rojizo y posteriormente en uno con apariencia de roca volcánica y estaba envuelto en llamas

Era oficial, eso fue más que suficiente para que Fionna mostrara su miedo

-¿Dónde está?- dijo la grave voz mientras el espejo recibió otro impacto

Al parecer esta vez fue tan fuerte el impacto que el espejo se quebró por completo y después de eso los pedazos rotos fueron lanzados hacia Fionna la cual por alguna extraña razón no se podía mover haciendo que los filosos pedazos se incrustaron en la cara de la humana…

**ZZZ… zzz… … …**

-NOOOOO- despertó gritando la humana

Sus ojos de inmediato analizaron su alrededor haciéndola notar que estaba en la habitación de Finn pero todo estaba en su lugar nuevamente y al parecer aun había luz de día

La humana seguía agitada después de entender que eso fue solo una pesadilla ya que obviamente uno no estaría tranquilo después de ver exactamente lo que ella vio

Después de un rato en el que Fionna miraba la situación y se convencía de que solo fue un mal sueño se levantó de la cama y tomo su mochila con las espadas y se dispuso a buscar a Finn

¿Cómo lo encontraría?, pues no tenía ni la menor idea hasta que recordó toda la pila de libros que había

"¿de dónde salieron todos estos libros?" se preguntó la humana, aunque la respuesta era demasiado simple

"el único lugar para sacar todos estos libros la biblioteca" pensó, y según ella recordaba Gumball le dijo que había un biblioteca detrás del castillo, aunque ella jamás le intereso en lo más mínimo ir a un lugar así

Así que de inmediato se dirigió a la biblioteca del reino mientras que en el camino despejaba su mente y se olvidaba de aquella pesadilla y una vez que llego a dicho lugar fue más que notable la presencia del humano

Al parecer Finn era el único signo de vida en ese lugar, además de que emitía un muy llamativo ronquido que se podía escuchar en todos los rincones del lugar

Así es, Finn estaba dormido alrededor de unas cuantas montañas de libros

Fionna se acercó al dormido humano para despertarlo, pero por alguna razón se detuvo a escasos milímetros de distancia de su mano a él

Al parecer la extraña manera en la que dormía el humano fue lo que hiso que se abstuviera de despertarlo

Parecía un simple chico que se dormía encima de un libro mientras le escurría saliva de la boca, y a un lado de él estaba una vela completamente agotada indicando que toda la noche estuvo en este sitio

Aprovechando la situación Fionna se acercó mas para tener una vista más definida de Finn notando ciertos detalles los cuales encontraba extraños

Uno de ellos era el hecho que tenía nuevamente barba, no era muy gruesa o abundante pero si notable, también su cabello había crecido notablemente, aunque fue solo hace una semana que él mismo se lo corto en casa de Fionna a solo unos centímetros de largo, pero ahora lo tenía tan largo que caía más abajo del cuello

"¿es normal que le crezca tan rápido?" se preguntó la humana

Fionna tomo uno de los mechones de pelo del humano, su tono era amarillo como el de ella, pero tenía la diferencia que el cabello del chico tenía un tono más fuerte y algo brillante, casi se podría decir que era completamente dorado

Finn se retorció después del contacto que hiso Fionna a su cabeza, esto hiso que la chica se asustara de que este despertara, ¿Por qué era tan curiosa la chica?, tal vez es el instinto de una mujer pero ella sabía que él ocultaba algo y quería saber lo que era

Otro detalle que encontró fue que usaba dos anillos en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda

Ambos anillos era exactamente iguales con la única diferencia de que uno era un poco más chico que el otro, pero en si eran anillos hermosos, tenían una pequeña hilera de piedras acomodadas de forma inclinada

Una piedra era azul, otra roja, la siguiente verde y la última era transparente, en cuanto a los aros de los anillos eran de un color amarillento opaco

Tal vez Fionna no sabía mucho de joyería, pero conocía a la perfección aquellas piedras, no eran nada más ni menos que un zafiro, un rubí, una esmeralda e increíblemente un diamante

"como demonios este chico tiene este tipo de cosas, ninguna de estas gemas es fácil de encontrar y mucho menos esta última, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué el anillo parece hecho de un material que no reluce tanto" se cuestionaba la humana

"nadie en su sano juicio pondría una gema tan preciosa en un metal tan feo" al parecer si tenía sentido del gusto como todas las mujeres

Tal vez ya había visto más de lo que debía, pero la ansiosa humana no entendía el concepto de privacidad, ni le interesaría buscarlo aun estando en la biblioteca

La humana tomo la mano izquierda de Finn y con delicadeza trato de sacar uno de los anillos del su dedo

Técnicamente no debería hacerlo pero su es escusa era "la biblioteca tampoco es para dormir"

Pero se llevó una sorpresa aún más extraña y era que no podía aflojar ni siquiera un milímetro el anillo, parecía como si estuviera pagado al dedo, esto hiso que Fionna se desesperara y aplico más fuerza lo que hiso que Finn despertara pero ella no se dio cuenta de esto

Por una parte Finn que aún estaba algo aturdido después de despertar, pero lograba reconocer a la chica perfectamente y no podía entender que era lo que intentaba hace con su mano izquierda hasta el punto que logro sentir como jalaban su dedo

Fionna que un no se percataba que había despertado al humano seguía tratando inútilmente de sacar el anillo hasta la mano que ella sujetabas ahora encontraba abrazándola por la espalda y en su cuello se encontraba su misma espada de oro que traía consigo

Fionna quedo completamente petrificada, de un momento a otro se encontraba completamente inmovilizada y con un peligroso filo de una espada en su cuello

-explícame lo que intentabas hacer o le dirás a la muerte que Finn manda saludos- las palabras del chico eran completamente atemorizantes indicando que no bromeaba

-yo solo… quería…-los nervios de Fionna le hacían tartamudear, -solo quería ver mejor ese par de anillos que tienes- de alguna forma se las arregló para decir la frase sin titubear

Finn no conocía bien a la chica, ella lo había salvado anteriormente así que suponía que decía la verdad y aun sin saber el motivo decidió liberarla del agarre

Fionna retomaba la compostura poco a poco, a pesar de la aterradora experiencia que sintió hace unos momentos

Finn tomo la espada de oro del filo y la apunto a la humana indicando que se la devolvía, aun así el volvió a una actitud completamente neutra después de amenazarla de muerte

"¿Cómo demonios puede estar tan tranquilo, acaso no tiene emociones?- pensaba la humana mientras tomo su espada y la guardo en su mochila

-mmm, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?- dijo mientras estiraba sus entumidos músculos y se tallaba los ojos como cualquiera al despertar de un largo descanso

"¿enserio?, ahora se preocupa por saber algo así"

-tengo algo de hambre, iré a la cocina, ¿me acompañas?- pregunto tranquilamente Finn

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a este sujeto?, primero me amenaza y luego me pide que le acompañe a la cocina" era oficinal, Fionna quedo aun confundía con el humano que antes

-s…si- respondió nerviosamente la humana, -¿pero dejaras todos estos libros así?-

-no hay problema, soy el único que viene a este lugar, después los pondré en donde deben ir-

… … … …

Finn y Fionna se dirigieron rápidamente a la cocina, durante el camino hubo un inmenso silencio, Fionna no quería decir nada y Finn no tenía nada que decir

Una vez en la cocina Finn saco los ingredientes necesarios para unos sándwiches

-¿quieres que te prepare algunos?- pregunto Finn

-no gracias, estoy…- no completo su frase cuando su estómago la traiciono haciendo un enorme crujido, -ok, solo dos- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada por la vergüenza, -y si es posible que sean de doble piso- evidentemente tenía hambre

Finn solo soltó una carcajeada y se dispuso a hacer los sándwiches, era algo simples, eran de mermelada de moras que al parecer a los dos les gustaba

Ambos comieron sus sándwiches, nuevamente había un incómodo silencio, mientras Finn quería comer tranquilamente podía sentir una mirada acusadora por parte de su acompañante

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el humano

-¿Qué sucede?, durante una semana me he estado preguntando quien eres y mientras más trato de saber de ti más me confundo, ¿Por qué simplemente apareces de la nada y pones mi vida de cabeza?-

-mmm, no entiendo tu punto, ¿exactamente qué significa?-

-me refiero que eres un raro al cual le debo la vida, y es frustrante deberle algo a alguien que ni siquiera conoces-

Finn analizo las palabras de la humana y dio una gran mordida a su sándwich antes de responder

-ok, posiblemente esté aquí un buen tiempo así que tendré que aclararte las dudas o de lo contraria estarás así todo el tiempo- respondió Finn

-¿enserio?- al parecer Fionna estaba muy emocionada, -¿puedo preguntar lo que quiera?-

-siempre y cuando no me moleste- condiciono el humano

-entonces dime, ¿Qué es esa cosa que te sale en las mejillas?-

Finn quedo confundido con la pregunta, pero después de tocarse con la mano las mejillas logro entender a que se refería la humana

-¿enserio?, dejo que preguntes lo que sea y ¿solo te interesa mi barba?-

Fionna solo asintió, realmente era una chica molesta, pero era una oportunidad perfecta para engañarla, este pensamiento saco una sonrisa maliciosa del humano

-esto es una barba, es algo que solo los verdaderos hombres pueden tener-

-¿enserio?, entonces ¿porque Marshall y Gumball no tienen?- cuestiono la humana

-como dije solo un "verdadero" hombre tiene una- dijo mostrando un gran orgullo

-eso quiere decir que ellos… no son…- al parecer Fionna se creía lo que Finn decía

-exacto- el chico que hablaba seriamente se moría de risa por dentro

-¿pero para qué sirve?- otra pregunta con la que Finn le iba a enga… es decir que le respondería

-tiene muchos usos, por ejemplo: cuadruplica el atractivo masculino, si la frotas puedes aumentar la concentración al pensar, incrementa el poder de ataque con armas de filo, incrementa dramáticamente la habilidad de cortar madera, es un repelente natural para los osos y filtra el aire de toxinas-

En este punto la humana tenía los ojos reflejando estrellas de asombro

-increíble, ¿en verdad puedes hacer tanto con una barba?- esa era la señal para matar las ilusiones

-por supuesto que no tonta- le regañaba a Fionna mientras rosaba dolorosamente sus nudillos en las cienes de ella

-duele, duele, duele- gritaba tratando de defenderse, -eso fue muy cruel, creía que eras de esos que no maltrataban a las chicas- se quejaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-lo siento, pero yo no soy como todos aquellos que te tratan como una princesa solo por ser de las pocas chicas atractivas que habitan en este lugar-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, crees que son así solo porque soy… … espera… ¿dijiste que te parezco atractiva?- Fionna se ruborizo completamente

Finn se atraganto con su bocado, al parecer dijo algo que solo debía pensar

-no… yo solo… bueno… tal vez un poco… es decir… ese no es el punto- dijo Finn completamente apenado, -mejor solo pregunta otra cosa- trato de desviar el tema

-en ese caso… ¿te gusto?- dijo de manera atrevida

Finn no contesto, simplemente tomo su plato y se retiraba de la cocina puesto que ya había acabado con sus sándwiches indicando que no le gustaba la poca seriedad que tomaba la humana

-no, espera por favor, ya no jugare, ya preguntare en serio- dijo Fionna con lágrimas dramáticas

Finn accedió darle otra oportunidad así que volvió a sentarse después de lavar y alzar su plato

-dime de ¿Dónde sacaste esa espada roja que tienes en tu habitación?- por fin hiso una pregunta que mereciera respuesta

-esa espada esta hecha con sangre de demonio y me la dio mi difunto padre-

-¿padre?, entonces si había más humanos de dónde vienes ¿verdad?- Finn solo carcajeo levemente y respondió

-no, mi padre era un perro que me adopto, jamás conocí a mis verdaderos padres, lo único que supe de ellos era que mi padre era el más grande… ¿pero qué digo?, eso no importa, mejor pregúntame otra cosa- Nuevamente desvió el tema

Por una parte Fionna estaba muy desilusionada con la respuesta del humano… pero aun así tenía otras cosas que preguntar

-mmm, dime ¿Cómo es Uuu?-

"otra vez con eso" pensó Finn, -mmm, Uuu es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... es como una selva oscura… o más bien como un bosque muerto, también parece un pantano gigante, no hay frutas o plantas comestibles, los animales son muy escasos sin mencionar que te pueden comer antes de tú a ellos, es un lugar al que nadie en su sano juicio desearía ir-

-y ¿cómo demonios llegaste ahí?-

Esas palabras paralizaron a Finn mientras recordaba el suceso

**… … … Flash back … … POV Finn**

_-ALERTA… ALERTA… el sistema de autodestrucción ha iniciado, favor de desalojar el laboratorio- _podía escuchar esa maldita grabación una y otra vez a tal punto que me volvía loco, a pesar de ser con una dulce voz de mujer

BOM, BOOM, BOMM, TRISS, PSSS

Las explosiones no paraban, una tas otras estallaban a mi alrededor, podía sentir fragmentos de vidrio clavándose en todo mi cuerpo mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del laboratorio, mi abdomen no dejaba de sangrar, lo único que podía hacer era sostenerme con mi ensangrentada mano izquierda para que mis intestinos no se salieran mientras con mi otra mano sujetaba mi espada de sangre… o más bien lo que quedaba de ella, el dolor era insoportable pero no tenía la mas mínima intención de rendirme… no hasta exterminar a ese maldito mal nacido

BOOMM

Otra explosión ocurrió, pero esta vez fue exactamente frente a mí, después de eso caí al suelo, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, mis oídos zumbaban, había sido aturdido con la explosión

Quería volver a ponerme de pie… pero no podía, todo a mí alrededor se derrumbaba y mi cuerpo era cubierto por fuego

_-ALERTA… ALERTA… el sistema de autodestrucción ha iniciado, favor de desalojar el laboratorio-_

No podía moverme, mi sangre se escurría en todo el suelo pensé que sería el fin… pero no podía aceptarlo, no aun, todavía no me permitiría morir

_-ATENCION, EL PORTAL CUANTICO HA SIDO ACTIVADO, UBICACIÓN: REINO OSCURO-_

No puede ser, ese maldito pretende escapar, no lo permitiré, simplemente no lo permitiré

Hice otro intento para levantarme, cuando sentí como escombros del techo se desprendieron y cayeron sobre mí, pero no me detuve, apestar de mi estado, o las explosiones, mi herida, o el fuego que me rodeaba, nada de eso me detendría, mi ira ardía más que todo junto

Removí los escombros, me puse de pie, tome mi espada y continúe caminando hacia donde sabía que se encontraba el portal

Una de mis piernas no me respondía, estaba cojeando para seguir adelante, ya no me faltaba mucho y entonces sonó el último mensaje

_-ENTRANDO A LA FACE REGRESIVA: 10, 9, 8-_

Me altere demasiado al escuchar esto, pero ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el transportador

_-7, 6, 5-_

Corte la puerta con mi espada usando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, y ahí estaba el portal abierto a ¿quién sabe dónde? Y todo el suelo estaba manchado por un espeso líquido verde, era su sangre, ese maldito llego hasta aquí y se arrastró hasta el portal

Pero él ya no estaba ahí, justo cuando entre pude ver la cola de ese maldito entrando al portal, ya no pude detenerlo, pero aun podía ir tras él, si es que lo lograba a tiempo, así que usando mi espada como una tercera pierna me acerqué al portal

_-4, 3 ,2-_

Estaba justamente frente al portal, no me faltaba ni medio metro para cruzarlo, sentía que podía lograrlo y entonces…

_-1, HASTA NUNCA-_ BOOOOOOOOOOOOMM

Fue lo último que escuche seguido de la gran explosión que venía detrás de mí, por ultimo logre sentir esa inmensa onda expansiva que me empujó hacia enfrente haciendo que mi visión se tornara oscura y perdiendo la conciencia

**… … Finn POV End… … … Flash back End… …**

-¿Finn?, ¡FINN!- grito Fionna sacando al humano de su recuerdo

-¿eh?, ah sí, solamente me perdí- respondió de forma ingenua a la pregunta anterior de la humana mientras se sostenía la frente que comenzó a dolerle

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo alguien se puede perder en Uuu?-

-simplemente paso, no tengo un cómo ni porque, pero ahora estoy aquí y sigo vivo, lo que me "resta" de vida yo decidiré como usarla- con esto dicho Finn se retiró, la cabeza le dolía cada vez mas

"¿resta?, ¿por qué lo dijo de esa manera?", -¿espera a dónde vas?- cuestiono la humana al ver que se retiraba con prisa

Finn no respondió y solo siguió su camino fuera de la cocina y por los pasillos hasta su habitación

Fionna lo siguió, por alguna razón tenía prisa el humano, a pesar de que le preguntaba "¿Qué sucedía?" pero Finn no respondió y continúo su camino hasta la puerta del baño de su habitación

-Finn ¿Qué te pasa?- lo detuvo Fionna con una mano en el hombro y volteándolo hacia ella

Al momento de voltear Fionna se petrifico al ver los ojos de Finn, vio algo que por una razón le causo un profundo asombro y miedo

Los rojizos ojos de Finn brillaban, parecía que ardían de intensidad, pero eso no era todo, lo que en verdad asustaba era la forma que habían tomado

Las pupilas del humano cambiaron de su forma circular a una ovalada y después de eso a una alargada y puntiaguda como las pupilas de un gato

-ALEJATE AHORA- ordeno Finn con una voz más grave de lo usual

Fionna soltó a Finn casi por reflejo al sentir como su mano comenzaba a calentarse y este cerró la puerta del baño después de entrar

Finn entro a la bañera y abrió la llave de agua fría mientras se inclinó en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, comenzó tratar de respirar lo más lento posible, sentía su ritmo cardiaco muy rápido pero lentamente se normalizaba

Finn comenzaba a desprender vapor al contacto de su piel con el agua fría mientras Fionna solo escuchaba como caía al agua de la regadera y miraba como salía vapor por la parte de debajo de la puerta

-¿estás bien Finn?- pregunto preocupada

No hubo respuesta, por un par de minutos solo seguía escuchando el caer el agua y una vez que se detuvo logro escuchar la voz de Finn

-estoy bien- se escuchaba agitado, -solo déjame unos minutos solo-

Fionna escucho su petición y decidió salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dejó caer al suelo recargada en ella

Muchas cosas que no podía entender pasaban por la mente de la humana, este día había comenzado tan normal y ahora sucedía esto, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento, justo a lo que le llamaban "la armonía antes de la tragedia"

Fionna no se sentía cómoda estando en la puerta de la habitación, así que se puso de pie y se retiró, pero ¿A dónde iría?, eso no sabía, así que comenzó a vagar atreves de los pasillo mientras su mente estaba en otro sitio, era como su cuerpo se moviera por instinto

Y justamente cuando su mente regreso a su cuerpo se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar completamente inesperado

Justamente había vuelto a la biblioteca

Fionna mientras recobraba todos sus sentidos se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los libros que Finn estaba leyendo

Tomo uno de ellos y comenzó a leer las portadas esperando encontrar una razón para el comportamiento extraño de Finn, pero lo que encontró no era exactamente lo que quería

-Pero ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?- se dijo a si misma después de leer el título del libro

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, ya tenía tiempo sin actualizar algo, es que tres grandes problemas**

**1. Tenía visitas y no tenía tiempo para continuar**

**2. Al parecer termine siendo aceptado en la universidad que quería, así que tuve que ver varias cosas con el proceso de inscripción**

**3. Y la última pero más importante es que tuve un serio problema al desarrollar el perfil psicológico de Finn, con esto me refiero a su actitud que debe tener después de cierto incidentes que explicare mientras avance la historia y que no les diré hasta que sea el momento**

**También les informe que recupere mi memoria en donde tengo guardados todos los capítulos de todos los fics que he hecho, así ya puedo continuar con la reparación de los capítulos de estos**

**Y por último creo que empezare a dejar algunos mensajes a algunos de los que me mandan sus reviews, esto con la finalidad de responder algunas dudas o tal vez agradecerles por algo. **

**NO ME REFIERO QUE LO ARE CON TODOS, SOLO AQUELLOS QUE PIENSE QUE EN VERDAD NESESITAN UNA RESPUESTA**

**Maestro Jedi: pues pienso revelar el pasado de Finn pero no mucho y poco a poco, hasta que sea el momento, en cuanto a Marshall… ya verás que clase de reacciones tendrá después, jejeje nadie se lo espera, gracias por ser un seguidor constante del Fic**

** .gomez: pues así es la personalidad que le di a Fionna, me pareció que así era más interesante, en cuanto a Finn creo que se interese tan rápido en ella ya que tiene ciertos problemas mentales que debe resolver primero y trato de no centrarme tanto en la relación entre los personajes hasta que llegue el momento. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas viendo mi fic**

**NAZH045: gracias por siempre dejar un review, ciertamente me gusta enfocarmen mas en las peleas, aunque en este capítulo no puse ninguna, pero vendrán con el tiempo. Y por cierto, leí tu PM, pero tuve ciertos problemas con lo que me pediste, ya te enviare un PM explicando que sucedió cuando me desocupe**

**Kingdaventura: perdona la espera, pero aquí tengo este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic**

**vasilli44: bueno, en este capítulo puse un pequeño fragmento de la memoria de Finn, se que no es mucho pero no quiero revelar todo por ahora. Gracias también por haber leído mi anterior fic, lamente que siga lleno de faltas de ortografía y malentendidos, espero pronto corregirlos, hasta pronto**

**Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y dejan su comentario, hasta la proxima**


End file.
